the one with broken noses
by thezol
Summary: "Well… I had a car accident, got into a fight with a guy with the body of a Spartan, there are parts of my body I'm discovering thanks to the pain… why not also get arrested tonight?" ... This was all Clarington's fault!


The one with broken noses ● Huntbastian.

Words: 39.846

Genre: General/Drama/Big amounts of stubbornness.

Triggers: None that I can think of... a bit of violence? _(_If you detect any trigger please notify me so I can announce it properly._)_

A/N: Dedicated to the lovely people that asked me for a continuation of _the one where the cat is guilty_… this might not be the continuation (is not, I'm sorry, please don't kill me, I'm going to write it _I swear_!)… But this was an idea that couldn't get out of my head… unfortunately the idea grew too much… but again, thanks for the sweet words!

Oh! If you are interested, the playlist is on my tumblr (the address is in my profile) under the page link "music to the ears".

**I**

_"Bastien let me remind you that Ms. Mia's recital starts in less than an hour, if you pretend to attend on time you must return immediately, but DON'T EXCEED THE SPEED LIMIT. The suit she approved it's already on your bedroom."_

Green jades acquired an alluring shade at reading the words on the screen of a smartphone. Their owner snorted amused.

Who would have thought that Sebastian Smythe wears what a five year old little girl says?

Immersed in his thoughts, it took him by surprise the not so subtle poke at his side. Lowering his gaze, he looked down at whoever dared to annoy him.

It was Thad, the brown haired Hispanic was frowning and his mouth was very close to resemble a pout.

"Pay attention Bas, we don't need more trouble." His classmate whispered rashly.

The green eyed teen dedicated him a bored look and ignoring the rushed words, he calmly typed an answer on his phone; he decided to not give it importance at the exasperated puff of air at his side. It wasn't until he moved slightly to save his cell inside his pocket that his attention returned to the present situation.

With an indifferent attitude, he used the height difference and studied the wide space.

Dalton's indoors auditorium.

"I need you to find yourselves, your emotions, you fears, your darkest secrets so you could sing with a force that comes from your soul."

What a bunch of crap.

His uninterested gaze centered in the only adult that was in the spacious stage. Sitting in a minimalistic chair, a sixty something man _(_fifty two_)_, wearing a suit that hasn't seen better days because it was hideous from fabric, crinkled clothes, a tie that didn't match with any shirt on Earth, he wasn't tall… maybe medium size, but his obese body made him look smaller, his features were hidden under lenses that looked like the bottom of two bottles… only a prominent toucan nose could be easily distinguished…

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, trying to remember the name…

… Professor Crawley?

_"… More like Creepy Crawley."_ He stated dryly in his mind, tilting his head to the side, thanks to the gel, only a small group of locks clouded his vision.

No matter for how long the brunette looked at the adult… the resemblance to a cricket kept popping in his head.

"Kids these days give more importance to the looks than the voice…"

Ugly _and_ bitter.

Involuntarily, thin soft lips parted to let escape a yawn. This was all Trent's fault; since the steroid rumor started to spread, things at Dalton _changed_; some things in a subtle way, like the way other students looked at the Warblers, the whispers in the cafeteria, the text messages from part of Crawford Academy, the comments on the Warblers web page… Other changes weren't so subtle… Like the cancelation to perform in the Mayor's Birthday…. Actually, Sebastian was glad about that one, he was tired of seeing that man, the little meatball always attends his father's parties, invited or not… and once he sees him, he grabs him by the arm and doesn't let him go until his boring monologues are done… And what's up with those weird small slaps on his face?... Ugh, he _hates_ when people touches his face…

He could easily fix that cancellation… but he won't.

… The others can't ever know about that.

Things reached awkward levels when the consequences affected other clubs… specifically the swim team where Clarington is captain, and the lacrosse team, where he is captain… there were some… _internal feuds_ between the students that are also Warblers and the ones that don't… The students that aren't Warblers started to reclaim that the others were titular players because of the steroids and that those deserved to leave… In his case, after the coach defended the Warblers and leaved, he made them run so many laps that he lost count… he sent the message loud and clear, he is the captain and he could do anything he fucking wanted… And problem solved! The little rats were tired, sore and chocking in their own vomit, they couldn't complain anymore!... He doesn't know exactly what happened with the swim team, there are rumors about drowning, others about a fire hose… He isn't entirely sure if he should believe them… But knowing Clarington… he knows that whatever happened… it wasn't pretty.

It wasn't until an anonymous letter was sent to the headmaster that the situation reached the boiling point... like a freaking volcano in the middle of a fucking eruption point. With just remembering that afternoon in Mr. Hoffman's office, Sebastian grimaces by instinct. Obviously the co-captains were the ones that received the worst part. _(_Nice way finding out that Clarington made him co-captain two weeks ago_)._ It was him the one that suggested a test to end for once and for all the rumors… He decided to omit the shock from part of all the presents in the room when he made that suggestion, seriously, it never ends to amuse him the image that the others have of him… After that, all the headmaster needed to do, was to call immediately the nurse.

All of them were clean of steroids… two or three weren't exactly clean per se… but at least it wasn't steroids what they had in their organism.

After that incident, things were starting to go back to normal, some things faster than others, the clubs were training regularly, the games audience returned, but it was still present some level of mistrusts and apprehension… That's why…

"As Joseph Chilton Pearce said, to live a creative life, we must lose our fear of being wrong." The raspy voice echoed in the walls.

… Mr. Hoffman hired an instructor.

Creepy Cra-… Merde, _Mr. Crawley._

He needs to be careful with that.

According to Mr. Hoffman, it was _imperative_ for the Warblers to win regionals.

Ok, Sebastian can relate to that notion but…

Green jades widened when the adult rose up from the chair and tossed with force the minimalistic object, the impact resonated in an ear-piercing manner through the extensive place.

"LOSE YOUR FEARS!" Now there were screams.

… It was really necessary to hire that nutcase? They even haven't freed themselves from the last one!

_"How on earth am I going to leave early?" _Slightly agape by the display of mental disequilibrium from part of the instructor, Sebastian gazed discreetly at the doors strategically placed around the auditorium.

They all were too far to leave unnoticed.

"…Thad" He whispered to his friend at his left.

"What?" Answered through gritted teeth the Hispanic, the brown eyed teen remained still, eyes fixated in the lunatic that had all the students baffled.

"You look very handsome today…" The tall brunette supported his elbow in the armrest, brushing his arm with his classmate's; taking advantage of the closeness, he turned so very slightly his head, allowing him to direct his voice into the ear of the Hispanic teen. "Your new haircut suits you like a glove made of Chinese silk." He whispered in a smooth tone that couldn't hide his amusement.

Thad didn't retreat or showed any sign of discomfort, on the contrary, he supported part of his weight in the shoulder next to him, as if he was used to the closeness, he kept his gaze on the front, his posture still cautious of the class; at hearing the compliments from part of his friend, he sighed exasperated… he recognizes that tone anywhere, it was Sebastian's _I'm kind of nice, because I want something from you_ tone. "… What do you want?"

When Sebastian heard the resigned sigh, his grin widened, Thad never said no to him. "Can you cove-… ?"

"Nope." The Hispanic didn't even flinch.

The incredulous brunette blinked a couple of times. "What?... Why not?!" What was happening? Why Thad said no?! That never happened before!

As if reading the thoughts of the French foreign, Thad furrowed his eyebrows and almost glared at his classmate. "If all the team is suffering, then all of us _will suffer_." He stated in a firm low voice, before he redirected his stare towards the stage. "Besides, you are our co-captain you-"

"I didn't even know I was the co-captain! Nobody asked me!" Sebastian interrupted in disbelief, not noticing how the volume of his voice started to increase.

"We voted, Hunter said that according to the new rules of choir competition, it's necessary to have two representatives per team."

"You voted?... When that happened?" Green jades narrowed, their owner was trying to remember the moment.

"When you were late." Thad rested it importance with a simple shrug.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was blinking in confusion; because that answer didn't help at all… he is late on regular basis _(_always_)_. "Why didn't you vote for yourself?... You love to be in charge." He mumbled in reproach, crossing his arms and causing a stumble in the smaller teen that was leaning against him.

"…Because I'm already busy with the debate team and cleaning the messes you leave with the council." The tone from part of the Hispanic didn't hide the reprimand.

Sebastian answered it with a roll of his eyes. "Stop the melodrama Thaddeus, Nick is the one that helps me with the council."

Thad faked a cough to hide the bark of laugh that was bubbling in his throat. "Nick? Are you serious? Nick is the one that helps you with the paper work for the lacrosse team; you can't be seriously comparing my work with his."

"… It could be true…" Sebastian trailed off offhandedly, honestly, he can't remember which one helps him with what; all he knows is that he leaves the boring work to others. " … But I'm inclined to think that it's your fear towards our dear captain hulk what stopped you from offering."

"No, I'm not scared of him…" A subtle scarlet tone started to spread in the neck of the smaller teen, who could almost feel the mocking stare from part of the green eyed brunette. "Yes…maybe a little… _who isn't_?" He ended asking in annoyance.

"YOU!"

At unison, both teens tensed in their seats, wide eyes staring ahead.

To Sebastian's surprise, the piercing yell wasn't directed at them, Creepy Crawley's attention was fixated in…

…Curious jades stared at the ashy blond sitting at two rows ahead of him.

Hunter Clarington.

The broody teen with a remarkable military background, was as stoic as ever, perfect features imperturbable and unreadable.

"You are the captain, am I correct?" Sebastian saw how the man kept pointing discourteously at the serious swimmer; and remembered how much Clarington hated that.

"Yes sir." Answered in what to the others seemed like a respectful way, but Sebastian noticed the pressure concentrated in the strong jaw, and he instantly knew that his roommate was hiding his annoyance.

If there was someone in the room that must be having homicides wishes… that was Clarington.

He knows _precisely well_, how the army brat hates when people give orders to the Warblers.

"Well, give the example to your team and come up here, we'll start with you." The instructor walked towards the edge of the stage, where was situated his briefcase.

Immediately, low whispers started to spread.

"This will be interesting." Thad muttered next to him.

Sebastian didn't answer, too occupied watching the tall silhouette of his roommate. While hearing the heavy steps that thanks to the wooden floor, echoed in the auditorium; the pensive brunette couldn't stop thinking about how above all the other Warblers… Hunter was the one that paid the higher consequences. After all, Trent's absurd rumor specifically explained how it was Clarington the one that injected the steroids, how it was the captain the one that threatened them to take the steroids if they wanted to remain in the team…

God, if Americans like to create drama, they absolutely love to exaggerate it.

He stood next to the ashy blond when Mr. Hoffman practically interrogated him, almost implying to remove the scholarship. That was the moment, when he suggested to take the tests. It didn't feel right to let the other pay for the resentment of a frustrated teen.

On the social Medias, it was Clarington the one who was accused, the one who had to face the lawyers, and the one who his name was being stained.

"Let's see…"

Sebastian shook his head to move away his thoughts; focusing his attention in the persons at the stage.

While the ashy blond stood in the middle of the stage, maintaining a composed posture, with a hand inside his pocket and not showing any sign of discomfort at being watched by a large group of classmates. Creepy Crawley was reading some documents in his hands, alternating his reading with walking in circles around the eighteen years old.

"…Let's see" The instructor stopped his footsteps to read aloud. "Mr. Hunter Joseph Clarington, correct?"

"… Yes." Answered cautiously the teen, to Sebastian it was obvious how the other had his guard up in alert.

Sebastian himself was starting to feel how an irking sensation was scratching the back of his mind… Why that Freudian wannabe has files about them?... What information has those files?

"Eighteen years old… born a 28th of July…Colorado…" The adult kept reading aloud the _personal file_ on his hands.

Is he going to do that with everyone?

Sebastian twitches uncomfortably in his seat, grabbing the armrest in a tight hold; the irking sensation was starting to borderline anxiety.

"… Bas?... Are you ok?" The green eyed brunette almost jumps at the sudden hand on his shoulder.

Thad raises an eyebrow in confusion and worry, his friend seems paler.

"Ye-ah." The reply sounded less shaky in Sebastian's mind.

"I thought this was a singing exercise." The deep voice of his roommate caught Sebastian's attention once again.

One of Clarington's arms was crossing his torso, to hold the other arm that has his hand inside his pocket… Intrigued jades stared at the impassive blond, how the normally turquoises were steeled into a deeper shade of blue… like Lapis lazuli.

To Sebastian, it was evident how the captain of the Warblers wasn't comfortable with the attention, but the brunette had to admit that Clarington knew how to retain the stoic attitude.

"Foolish boy, to sing is to rediscover yourself over and over again which each performance, you must forget about the concept of this being an exercise, open your mind, we are discovering who we really are in this journey…" What started as a condescending scold, it ended as a speech full of nonsense. "I want you to sing a song to yourself."

Sebastian saw how most of the Warblers shared confused and uncertain looks between each other… they were nervous, and he doesn't blame them… something didn't feel right.

To Sebastian, the instructor's bitterness gave him an aura of suspicion… Mr. Hoffman said that Creepy Crawley has an impressive curriculum, that he has experience in Europe… All the brunette sees is a big fraud.

… If only he had more information to unmask him.

"…" In silence, Clarington went to where the microphone was located and started to adjust it to his height.

Sebastian saw how the adult came closer to his roommate, this time taking notes on top of the personal files. "Do you play any instrument?"

"Yes, the guitar." The ashy blond answered with a neutral tone, not a trace of tiredness, or annoyance in his voice.

"Acoustic?" The man kept writing; it made Sebastian wonder what on earth the creepy man has to write about.

"Yes."

With the last affirmation, the instructor stopped for a moment his actions and pointed at the vast collection of instruments in perfect conditions and precisely located in order and classification. "Here you have an immense collection of instruments, pick whichever you want, I checked them, they are tuned."

"No thank you." The swimmer didn't even glance; his hand was already on top of the microphone, in position to start.

"You won't play the guitar?" The old man raised an eyebrow incredulous and cynical. By the way he played with the pen; it was obvious that he wanted to intimidate the student, trying to show him that he was the one with power in the situation.

When the instructor made the question, Sebastian saw how his roommate squared his shoulders, looked at the smaller man in the eye, and simply said. "No."

Vibrant jades glinted in mischief; Sebastian knew that Clarington would never be intimidated… Unconsciously, that notion made him feel… something… calmly… whatever it was, allowed him to soothe his breath, causing him to soften the tight grip in the armrest.

Not being able to hide his surprise, the man simply motioned the teen to start singing. "… Ok, let's hear who you are Mr. Clarington."

Sebastian saw how the instructor picked up the same chair he threw away and sat at a prudent distance from the singer. Critiquing eyes fixated in the young man like an eagle eying its dinner, and the pen already in position to start writing.

Sebastian knew that was the perfect moment to leave unnoticed, Clarington had all the attention… but it also had his…

It was ironic but… his roommate doesn't sing much. When they are practicing, he dances with the group, he performs the dance moves, even the ones he doesn't have to, but he does them to know the grade of difficulty so he can delegate who is capable to do them… When the practice is focused in singing, Hunter normally listens and checks who is off key, or needs to correct a falsetto.

So hearing his captain sing a song without any instrument but his voice, it was an opportunity that the brunette decided to not let pass by.

And by the total silence that took over the auditorium… none of the presents were going to lose it either.

When the eighteen year old young man started to sing, Sebastian instantly tried to recognize the song, but he couldn't… he knows he heard it before… but he doesn't know the name of the song or the name of the artist…

… But by the nature of it, he is sure that he won't find the name on the top charts… It wasn't a commercial song…

Effervescent jades stared captive at the tall silhouette in the middle of the stage, while the enticingly deep voice acquired a raspy edge that Sebastian recognized as the rough tone that Clarington uses when he is being bothered, the French brunette analyzed the posture of his roommate... he seemed in control, but the tension in the shoulders and the strong grip that brought out the veins in the hand that hold the microphone… the force applied in the jaw… those were signs that Hunter was trying hard to not express his annoyance.

… He was holding back.

The tempo of the song was slow and soothing, and it contrasted harmoniously with Hunter's powerful range…

The fact that he was holding back, it made the song, paradoxically, emotionally charged… Because there was frustration plastered… Making the song run from silky smooth to whiskey rough…

Clarington was singing in a range he'd never heard him sing before… it fit him… It even disappeared all the remains of anxiety he felt minutes ago…

The captain not even once, closed his eyes, the steely dark turquoises gazed around the auditorium, above the heads of the audience, the swimmer never focused his eyes on someone, Hunter was concentrated in the performance and solely on that…

_There's a light_

_There's the sun_

_Taking all the shattered ones_

_To the place we belong_

_And his love will conquer all_

_Yes his love will conquer all_

When the tempo decreased to its end, Sebastian saw how the military teen dropped his head slightly, making the spiky golden locks of his hair create diverted patterns of lithe shadows in the handsome features.

It was an incredible performance.

Sebastian was so relaxed and calm, that when piercing electric blue eyes stared directly at him, it took him by surprise, blocking the pass of air to his lungs like a barricade of spines.

_Yesterday I died, tomorrows bleeding_

_Fall into your sunlight_

The brunette didn't acknowledge how the rest of the presents in the room remained in silence, still entranced by the performance, not wanting to perturb the atmosphere. Sebastian didn't notice any of that, because those intense storming oceans were still solely looking at him, and the barricade just transformed into a tight herculean knot that oppressed his chest, the lack of breath might be the cause of the unusual dizziness that clouded his mind.

At his left, Thad watched the exchange of looks with an eyebrow raised. _"Eye-sex ladies and gentleman… eye-sex."_

When the applauses erupted, it was when Hunter turned his head to stare at the freshmen that started to cheer, allowing Sebastian to inhale the oxygen his body was screaming at him to breathe in.

"Hey Bas, are you sure you aren't sick?" Thad asked him with a twitch in his mouth that looked like a badly hidden knowing smile.

"Huh?" The brunette eloquently asked, his jades were disoriented, with their pupils dilated and just a fine green halo around them.

The Hispanic chuckled in hilarity. "Nothing, nothing, just that your blush is adorable… it looks like something out of a Jane Austin novel."

Before Sebastian could put in his place the snickering Warbler, the annoying voice of the instructor could be heard again, making everyone in the auditorium to keep silence.

"There is talent in your voice boy, I recognize it…" With a stifled groan the old man rose from the chair and approached the student. "But talent isn't enough, I didn't feel vulnerability, all I ask you is to remove that fake facet you all have, you won't win if you keep being a group of privileged preppy kids…" The instructor even placed a hand on Clarington's shoulder, and worse, started to stab with his finger the contrary's chest. "The audience won't relate to you just because you have pretty faces and can have the prettiest and popular girls. I need you to be real, stop with the selling record voice, I want fear! I want to know who you are…"

With each word the tension keep increasing, mostly between the seniors, here was this man insulting them, trying to stain their pride, but they couldn't do anything, they can't make a single mistake or the headmaster would make them pay the consequences, and at this rate, anything could leave them without a chance of getting a scholarship.

Without mentioning, that the instructor chose to mess with their captain… Honestly, the worse person to mess with. If Clarington's infamous temper decides to make act of presence… they are all doomed.

"…" It seemed that the ashy blond understood the consequences, because while his eyes glinted with a deadly shade of grey, all the young man did was to, with contained force; brush off the grey haired man, and leave.

While Clarington was walking down the stairs, Sebastian briskly glimpsed how his roommate was bailing his fists.

The world needs to comprehend what just happened… Hunter Clarington put his pride on the line… for the Warblers. He let that horrible and pathetic sub-specie of human being stomp him.

The French foreign couldn't believe it; his lips were parted in astonishment; in the middle of his shock, he exhaled and stared at the instructor… The man was walking pretentiously, stopping near the steps, looking down at the irritated blond; he started to read the damn file loud and clear.

"Born and raised in Denver, cadet at the Air Force Academy?..." The disgusting man snorted in mock. "Oh! That's why you are full of that attitude; all of you think you are superior isn't it?" At that moment Creepy Crawley turned creepier and started to rant at them. The outburst turned redder the face of the man, from the neck to the ears, the exaggerated gestures leaved him as a breathless mess full of sweat. "Well guess what? Your daddies' money won't magically make you talented… You all need to come back t-… where do you think you are going?... Clarington! Clarington!"

Apparently, the swimmer took advantage of the lack of concentration of the old man and leaved the auditorium, not without closing the door with a force that knocked down some instruments.

_"That's my cue to leave." _As if nothing had happened, as if the future of the team was not at risk, Sebastian rose lazily from his seat, and with his hands inside his pockets he calmly walked through the auditorium.

"Sebastian! Psst Sebastian! Where do you-? … Shit." Thad made an attempt to stop his friend, but it was a futile attempt.

Not caring about the multiple eyes on him, Sebastian unconcernedly turned the doorknob and…

"Hey! Prince Charming! Wait right there!"

The brunette didn't startle, he simply guarded his hand again, and leaned his shoulder against the door, a sly smile on his face that paired the effervescent jades that studied with an amused glint how the agitated man marched down the stairs, stumbling in his steps, almost failing two times.

He already saw how the man tried to intimidate the others… the old bastard won't surprise him this time.

"If you think that you can ignore my authority then you are wrong!…I'm graduated from Paris College of Art, I've performed in the Opéra de la Bastille… I've… " The man started to point at him, but by his outrage, the instructor had to stop and place his hand on his own chest to control his breathing.

At the words, Sebastian's smile turned into a smirk and his eyes into mischievous devilish wild pools.

… You've got to be kidding.

"Oh my God…" Sebastian was trying, but failing, at suppressing the impulsive bursts of laughter, that turned into mock-hidden chuckles. "You really need to stop…I'm serious…This is ridiculous…" When he was able to control the movement of his facial features, was when he could start talking again. "Listen Creepy Crawley, before you say that Moulin Rouge was based in your life, let me tell you something… I'm French… I've lived four years in Paris, and we both know that you've never put a foot near Paris… so stop, you may be able to fool an American... but you won't fool me, the closer you've been to France is the French restaurant downtown…so cut the act." He knew he was using his condescending tone… but it was that, or laughing in front of the man's face.

"…" The fifty two years old man stared in disbelief at the taller teen, thanks to the model of the glasses, it seemed like his shocked eyes were going to pop out.

Nobody in the room emitted a sound, everybody was watching in astonishment what was happening.

Not caring about the attention, the brunette said what he pleased. "I'm leaving and I won't say anything to Mr. Hoffman about your lies that are proportional to the size of your nose, if you limit yourself to maintain the instruments tuned and organized." The condescendence reached another level when the amused teen tilted his head, and pointed with his finger in a patronizing way, just as the old man minutes ago did with his roommate.

The man looked like a fish out of water. "But that's preposterous! That's the job of a… "

"It's the only job you'll find after your truth it's revealed…" Sebastian trailed off uninterested, and opened the exit door. "Now, I really need to go… it was a pleasure, but let the charismatic people deal with an audience ok? Please give your key to Jeff." The green eyed was already leaving, but the hostile words full of bitterness froze him for an instant.

"The Dean won't believe a manipulative slut fag kid like you, you have a reputation Mr. Smythe."

With his back towards the man, nobody saw the melancholic smile.

**II**

"But what if they noticed? What if-f… they'll mock me?" The frail stutters in the little voice immediately saddened the intensity of green jades that stared ahead, seeing how an electric gate opened slowly.

"They didn't notice it, because there was nothing to notice, you were perfect… And if someone dares to mock you, give me the names of those little bastards, and you'll never see them near you again." Sebastian assured in a half-joke, half-truth tone; if someone dared to hurt the petite person at the other line… There will be more than hell to pay.

"Hehe…" The small giggles were interrupted by several sniffs and hiccups, the same ones that muffled the fragile voice. "I know I stumbled twice…"

While turning the wheel to the right, Sebastian bite his bottom lip unconsciously; he knows she has been crying.

"…They were tiny stumbles, like leprechaun's hops." He reassures once again, with a patience and fondness that have been reserved only to his niece.

"Hehe." Less sniffs, more hiccups could be heard by the cornets of the car, the sound of clothes rubbing, indicated him that the girl was wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"Everything will be ok." He reassured just in case there was any doubt. He wasn't lying, to him the presentation was perfect, and he is not precisely a fan of ballet… or kids for that matter.

"…Bastien, you really liked it?" The shyness with which the question was made, made Sebastian chuckle, but not because he found the situation funny or because he was mocking his niece… But because… God, Mia was so adorable…

"…I loved it Mia, you are the prettiest and most talented princess ballerina I've ever seen." Even if the person he was talking to wasn't in the car with him, he still grinned until the freckles on his cheeks regrouped.

"Hehe…" This time the laugh was stronger and carefree. "Oh! Émilie saw me! No, no nooo five more minutes please! Baaas rescue me!"

A lot of distorted sounds could be heard from the cornets; Sebastian knew that the signal wasn't failing, Mia was probably running; her breath sounded labored and… sugar high.

Sebastian chuckled; his mouth being pulled up at the edges in an expression of cheerfulness. "Mia?"

More forceful sounds could be heard and then a voice that Sebastian has been hearing for seventeen years spoke. "Bastien! Are you talking by the phone while driving again? That's dangerous and-"

Green jades stared at the ceiling of his car while he exhaled resigned. "Don't worry Ém, I'm already parking at Dalton."

And talking about Dalton… where is he?

The French brunette narrowed his eyes looking around the parking lot… with the help of the fog lights, he distinguished the several cars perfectly parked… but he still doesn't recognize the specific place he is.

He can't see where his reserved spot is.

"Are you already there!? What have I told you about exceeding the speed limit!?"

"I'm fine Ém, last time I checked; I'm a very capable man."

Well, not entirely true.

Who gets lost in a parking lot?

… A _high school's_ parking lot?!

"One of these days you'll give me a heart attack, Miss Mia is already tucked in her bed and it's looking at me with big green eyes… like certain boy taught her to do. Do you want me to-?"

A piercing sound boomed in the enclosed space, making Sebastian cringe in pain, at the other line someone let the phone fall.

"Bas! Good night! Flocon will sleep in your side!"

The brunette smiled softly. "Good night Mia."

"Good night my child."

"Night Ém."

To end the call, he pressed the On-Hook button on the wheel.

Instantly, the contrasting silence engrossed the small space provided by the car, allowing the driver to hear the potent sound of the engine.

_"I don't remember if I turned to the right or the left."_ Sebastian bit down his bottom lip to hold an embarrassing whine; he was trying to remember which was, the way to get to his parking spot.

"Oh fuck it; I'll go to the entrance and ask the vigilant." He was already moving the lever to reverse when…

An unusual sound made him stop… It sounded like… bottles crashing?

"Fuck, Robert I told you to hold him!"

"Shit, want to switch?"

… What?

Sebastian blinked baffled by what he was being able to distinguish, the breathless voices, the clashing sounds...

Someone was fighting.

Still processing what was happening, the brunette jumps startled at hearing the collision of something, mostly someone, against a metallic object…

"Robert?... Damn it!"

Following the direction from where were emerging the sounds…

Onyx pupils dilated instinctively at seeing a few meters ahead, around where several dumpster were alienated, a small group of teens, Sebastian distinguished six figures, they were forming a small circle, almost all of them in position to fight; they were in alert, too preoccupied in seeing whoever was in the middle of the fighting to notice him…

Sebastian didn't know what to think, while it's true that he isn't exactly a street fighter, it's not like he is some delicate rich boy that hasn't seen a fight before… He knows how to defend himself just fine, having his personality it's more than a necessity… it's a requirement; but it's been a while and… they weren't like this.

Back in France, he heard his friends talk about _settling accounts_ with other guys, and by the bruises and scratches he had seen the next days, he knows the nature of the settling… But he'd never been involved, he has always preferred other methods to keep his problems under control, blackmailing for example.

"Shit, shit… son of a bitch! Jack!"

Narrowing his eyes, Sebastian distinguished how a figure he hadn't seen before because it was being covered, emerged from the middle of the circle and landed on top of one of the spectators, both young men landing hard against the asphalt.

_"Two out." _Thought slightly amazed the green eyed brunette.

The guy that landed on top of the unaware one, tried to stand, but the force in his arms failed him and landed almost unconscious on top of the chest of the other that received most of the impact… that one was knocked out.

By the way the others regrouped, closer to each other, almost shoulder to shoulder… Sebastian could figure that all of them were against just one single person.

_"That isn't fair."_

Although, he almost regrets his last thought at seeing how two teens stumbled, they probably tried to retain the disadvantaged guy, but by the random teen that fell to the floor, it was obvious that they failed miserably.

Sebastian didn't know what to do, he is not some rat, he is not going to tell the vigilant, he is not going to call the police, and for all he knew maybe those guys were his classmates and…

… He doesn't recognize any of them.

Not a single one.

They aren't students at Dalton; none of them will be so stupid to fight in Dalton's strict grounds. Mr. Hoffman has a reputation that precedes him, like the expulsion of an entire track team in the 80's.

"Andrew! Where are you going?"

… Shit, they are more than six.

He is going to call the police; those guys came to Dalton to ambush an unlucky fellow and that's just...

He tries quickly to grab the phone, once, twice, but his coordination doesn't cooperate with his mind.

"Merde."

His phone falls and he has to bend to recover it…

"Eh, be calm, stay just where you are and behave like the freak you really are Clarington."

…Clar-…

…Did he just sa-?

With an oppression inside his chest, as if someone had just stomped on it, Sebastian let go a breathless gasp and hurriedly incorporated… Not caring about the wheel that hit him on the head, not caring about the forgotten smartphone, he desperately needed to confirm that those guys were talking about another person, he surely misheard the name; there was no way that they were talking about the same…

Son of a bitch that's Hunter…

A cold shiver traveled through his spine at recognizing the tall silhouette that was being held by a guy that must be the son of an American football player… and a sumo.

Sebastian was frozen, unable to get out of his stupor… Why would those guys want to hurt Clarington? Clarington doesn't know anyone… They don't even attend the same school!?... What was happening?... Who are they?... Why…? Sebastian was a prisoner of the same questions that bombarded incessantly, over and over, again and again.

The taller of the group, the one that was holding from behind the Dalton student, was grabbing by the elbows both arms, he was neutralizing the other by pressing a knee in the contrary's lower back, making him bent to ease the pain.

Sebastian couldn't hear or know what the colossal man whispered in Hunter's ear, but he is completely sure that whatever he said, it only aggravated the situation.

Clarington, trying to pull away from the grip, leaned forwards and suddenly threw his head backwards; tackling in the face his captor, the taller man stumbled in retreating steps, his nasal septum was broken. With his hands on top of his nose, trying to ease the pain or to stop the loss of blood, the taller teen didn't know where to go, Sebastian couldn't tell, but he is almost sure that there were tears of pain in the teen's eyes.

Sebastian saw how Hunter's lips parted to say something to one of the guys that tried to hit him while he was being hold, but unlike the others, his roommate wasn't yelling, so he was unable to hear, he could only distinguish the abrupt movements, he saw how his roommate grabbed by the shirt the other teen, pulling him, giving a bestial headbutt that broke the contrary's nose, because of the pain, the teen leaned forward, hiding his face between his hands, that was his biggest mistake, because he couldn't predict when Hunter kicked him in the face with all his might, the young man stepped back by the impulse of the kick, colliding his back against the dumpsters, producing a metallic noise. In a blink of an eye, Hunter jumped and before the teen in pain hit the ground he hold him by the throat with only one hand; and struck him with his right a single punch that landed in the contrary's jaw, when Clarington released his grip, the teen fell to the ground motionless.

Sebastian was agape, incapable of separating his petrified jades from the young man that was on the ground…

_"Is he breathing?" _

He tried to swallow, but it was too difficult.

His mind kept telling him, screaming at him, urging him _to. do. something._ To call the police, anything! But his body didn't move.

Maybe a part of him didn't end to process what was happening.

And it made him feel powerless, like everything was out of control and he… he couldn't breathe.

Alarmed jades saw how the same guy that has as a pet a fluffy white cat, removed with his elbow an entire young man, hitting him in the mouth, then throwing himself with all the weight of his body on top of said teen, both landing on the ground.

Sebastian couldn't stop himself from flinching; probably that guy lost at least three teeth.

He was distressingly immersed in seeing how his roommate immobilized the fallen teen by placing his knee between the other's shoulders; that it took him by surprise the yell that resounded everywhere.

"Hey Clarington!... Think fast!"

"HUNTER!"

He yelled while gripping the wheel until his knuckles were pale.

The guy he thought had run away; returned and hit his roommate's back with a wooden plank that broke in two with the collision, making the unaware Dalton student fall. The remaining piece of the plank that was on the guy's hands, had in the corner a series of rusty nails with their points still sharp, and Sebastian had no doubt that the other had all the intentions to strike again.

So without giving it time to think, with the only goal of helping his classmate, Sebastian turned off the car's lights, tightened his hold on the wheel and pressed the accelerator to maximum.

_"Hang on, please hang on."_

That was his last thought before everything turned black.

Seconds or minutes later, while blinking blearily until the world didn't blur anymore; was when he realized what he just have done.

"What the fuck?!"

"Run! We have to go!"

"Grab Jack's keys and go!"

His body felt weak, inhibiting any attempt to move, while the dizziness started to disappear, he become aware of the sensation of numbness that started in his arms and ended in his fingertips.

A sense of terror involved him at not recognizing his surroundings, the green eyed brunette tried to control his dry heaves by swallowing forcefully… By breathing by his mouth, was when his brain was able to discern that what was impeding him to see was the deployed airbag.

_"I need to start using the seatbelt."_

"Merde." Sebastian hissed involuntarily at the sudden sharp pang of pain on his side, gripping the center of his torso in an impulse to soothe it.

He leaned back against the seat heavily, pressing his lips to stop the indecent groan that wanted to escape, his disoriented jades focused on the front, with the pass of seconds his sight turned clearer and the blurry shadows adopted the form of the dumpster his car just crashed.

"Andrew we have to go!"

Sebastian's attention returns to the present with a startled jump, at seeing an unknown teen slide across the hood of his car.

"Andrew!"

The yell resonates before the monstrous sound of an engine interrupts it, in an instant the French brunette heard how a random car accelerated and retreated. But he didn't have time to process his surroundings, because he felt how the dumpster moved and another collision could be heard.

_"God, Hunter!"_

Not being able to think anymore, trapped in an anxiety by not knowing about his classmate, with shaking and imprecise hands, Sebastian opened the door and hurriedly left the car; he understood that he could have underestimated the repercussions of the recent crash when he stumbled in his steps and had to clumsily support his hands on his knees, bending his body slightly, the pang of pain on his left side immobilized him for seconds.

… But he didn't have seconds.

So shutting his mind, Sebastian bordered his car and with a forceful rushed pace as he approached the scene.

Agitated jades stared frantically around, and when they found a tentative silhouette with a knee on the floor trying to rise, and the sumo wannabe _(_that looked more intimidating from close distance_)_ approaching his roommate from behind, those jades couldn't fixate in anything else.

He barely recognized by his peripheral vision a small blond that at seeing him, started to run towards him.

"Excuse me."

Sebastian dismissively placed his palm on the midget's face and pushed it in a violent manner; he didn't care about it and continued walking; so he didn't see how the blond loosed his balance and fell to the ground with a lamenting groan.

There was no other conscious person on the scene besides the lost son of Godzilla and Hunter. The taller man tripped before he picked up the piece of wood one more time, his balance was intermittent, it probably had to do with the rivers of blood running from his nose that were staining his shirt… All the man had in his mind was to hurt the ashy blond that was incorporating from the asphalt.

At visualizing the rusty nails, with large and clumsy hands, the injured man aligns the swing of the impact, and with his bruised eyes fixated on the nape of the Dalton's student, he prepares to strike.

"Night Clarington, you big piece of shit." He grumbles under his breath.

"That's a bit rich coming from you."

_"What the he-"_

The teen called Andrew, didn't have time to process the shot of immense pain through his head at feeling how his head was snapped backwards, because he fell to the ground, the impact of his skull against the cold asphalt made him loose conscience in a matter of milliseconds.

With the morbid sound of human flesh colliding and probably bones cracking, to the point that if it didn't present a concussion it was a miracle… with that last notion in mind, Sebastian dropped the rest of the bottle he was holding in his hand.

The shards of glass spread everywhere, elating a groan from the large man lying on the ground.

Cold jades stared from above at the motionless body; with an eyebrow raised Sebastian poked with the tip of his shoe the young man. In other circumstances he would be curiously poking the man, a bit fascinated by the fact that he just hit with a bottle the thick head that even after the giant made contact with the asphalt… he was still showing signs of consciousness. It wasn't until he made sure that the man wasn't going to raise, that he let go the shaky white breath he had been holding since he saw the attack, he didn't become aware of any movement near him.

Hunter could feel his pulse throbbing by his temple, echoing in an unnerving way inside his head, his blood was boiling in anger and ire, it contrasted with how numb his extremities felt, as if they had being beaten repeatedly for a long time and in the same places over and over until he no longer felt any sensation on them. Unfortunately the pain that traveled through his back didn't show signs of subsiding very soon, in fact it felt accurately agonizing. The ashy blond closes his eyes tightly in a grimace, the first collisions against the dumpster were bearable, but the impact of what he can poorly remember as a plank, it caused an excruciating pain that didn't allow him to stand up as he wished to. That's his situation right now; he is having troubles separating his knee from the floor, the pain doesn't let him move.

His mind felt muddled and he still couldn´t end to recognize his surroundings, all he sensed was the increasing frustration at his weakness. One more time Hunter attempted to stand, this time placing a hand on the concrete for impulse, forcing his body to respond, but on the way to straighten himself, his body failed him and fell again, stormy turquoises stared disturbed at the ground where drops of blood started to appear, while the drops begun to conglomerate, Clarington cursed when he felt warm liquid dripping down to his left eye. He brushed at his eyebrow roughly, losing balance for a couple of seconds.

"Hunter!"

He didn't recognize the breathless voice, it sounded like a fragile whisper with transparent tints of desperation.

So he squared his shoulders and stilled himself, prepared as best as he could for the strike, but it never came, instead a pair of cold hands were on each side of his face…

Hunter opened his eyelids questioningly as he looked up and… there…

A pair of eyes he sees everyday but never as close as they are at the moment, flickering with hints of olive as well as forest green, the random golden flecks around the pupils added dimensions as no other pair of eyes he had ever seen.

"… Sebastian."

It wasn't a question; there was no other person with those eyes.

At hearing his name, the brunette blinked a couple of times, at returning to reality, an almost imperceptible tremble traveled through the slim fingers that were unconsciously rubbing his roommate's cheekbones…

At establishing a new distance, Hunter's eyes saw the path of freckles on the unprotected throat, noticing how the lacrosse player swallowed forcefully, dark oceanic eyes noticed the drops of blood on the cold fingertips that seconds ago were tickling him in an electric manner, they noticed the dry parted lips, how labored sounded the breathing of his roommate, the blush caused by the cold weather…

How… why…?

"What are you doing?" Although he won the battle of self-control to not show any signs of pain on his face… his voice sounded too scratchy and raspy for his liking; but Hunter was too shocked at seeing his roommate to care.

_"Broken eyebrow, split lip, bruised cheekbone… the blood seems from the eyebrow, there seems no visible head injuries…"_

Preoccupied jades widened before they blinked a couple of times, coming back to the present with the hoarse voice. "…What?" Sebastian questioned perplexed; he was too immersed in checking that the blond had no severe injuries that it surprised him when his roommate started to move… or tried to.

Hunter's stubbornness had no end.

Self-conscious of his ridiculous shows of worry towards the injured swimmer, Sebastian retreated his arms and placed them on each side of his body, not wanting to add more awkwardness to the moment.

He even stood kneeled on the ground, biting his lip while he saw how the thick headed captain of his started to rise.

Sebastian isn't close to his classmate, but he knows him well enough to discern that any sign of help will be badly seen from the stormy eyes of the military teen.

Even if there is no ounce of pity in his body, he just wants to help. But Clarington's pride won't understand it.

The brunette was so immersed in his thoughts and worry, that he didn't analyze how unusual was his line of thought being.

Meanwhile, Clarington's mind started to clear, the ire, the frustration, the words, the punches, the kicks, the bruises and the pain… it all begun to repeat inside his head… but all that mattered for him at the moment… was what on earth was doing the French brunette right there… he was torturing his mind trying to remember a moment in which he blacked out, or was too distracted to notice the presence of the foreign.

… But that's impossible, he always notices Sebastian.

A sensation borderline fear is starting to overcome him… What did Sebastian see? What did he hear? What does he know?... Is he hurt?

Piercing blue eyes looked down at the younger teen, in different circumstances; he would have had to look elsewhere instead of the green jades that were looking at him through long eyelashes, but the dread he was feeling was stronger than any irking delusional crush.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?... What did yo-" The strong demanding voice flattered at Hunter recognizing a very familiar and large silhouette raising a few meters behind his roommate.

Before the bigger teen had any thought of injuring the oblivious brunette, with an alarming speed, Hunter reached Andrew with large steps and with his right hand covered in blood, he punches the man on the cheekbone, not satisfied with hearing and feeling under his knuckles the _crack_, the military teen strikes a series of several punches, on the forehead, opening the eyebrow, on the mouth, splitting the lip.

At seeing the man covering his face in pain, through Hunter's mind crosses the thought of that man grabbing and hitting from behind his roommate, and that notion only increases the ire he have been accumulating.

Dark turquoises narrow, and his owner takes a step back, exhales and inhales a recognizable amount of air, before he strikes the man with a full kick right on the gut that leaves the teen called Andrew completely breathless.

"Hunter!"

Someone calls him and touches his shoulder, the ashy blond turns around and shoves the person away violently. Sebastian retreats, trips over the sidewalk and loses his balance falling to the ground. Hunter looks at him for a moment, and when he hears the mumbled French insults, his attention returns to the man that caused all this mess.

Recognizing the metal fence not so far away, Hunter grabs the lamenting man by the hair and slams his head violently against the fence with a force that will surely leave hexagonal patterns on the taller teen's face.

_"At the count of three I want you out of here."_ His body was so full of retained anger, that he was trembling and clenching his teeth to physically control his urges to unleash everything and forget about the consequences.

"One." Cold emotionless eyes stared down at the trembling teen that started to nod forcefully as best as he could, considering the tight hold on the back of his neck. At seeing the frightened affirmation, Hunter released the man brusquely; the shove was so strong that Andrew had to support his palms on the asphalt to prevent an impact.

"Two." It was impressive how fast the teen ran despite his size and injuries, mostly his survival sense was what urged him to climb the metallic fence and be as far from Dalton as possible.

"Three." Hunter's features remained imperturbable while he watched the retreating figure run away; it wasn't until he was satisfied with the distance between them and the now blurry point on the street; that he turned and searched for his roommate. Dark turquoises found the slim brunette on the ground, eternal legs crossed and furious jades looking at him with incandescent accusation.

_"Just what I need." _Thought the swimmer dryly while he clasped his hands together absently, not caring about the pain or the blood located on his knuckles.

As the adrenaline started to fade and the blood boiling inside his veins started to cool off, Hunter's pain begun to intensify, but he masked the discomfort as best as he could, trying to disguise the ache on his back, he took steady steps and squared his shoulders, in an attempt to look secure and confident. "I'm going to ask you one more time Smythe…" Piercing blue pools fixated on defiant jades, that's a look Hunter is familiarized with. "What are yo-?..." He cut his words at distinguishing from his peripheral vision a silver luxury car smashed against a dumpster.

_What the…_

"Please tell me that's not your car." He stated wryly, furrowed eyebrows and a severe stare directed down at the brunette that had become his biggest migraine.

"…" From the moment he looked at those guys fighting, Sebastian was unable to understand what has been happening… Why were they at Dalton? Why were they fighting against Hunter?... What did Clarington do?

He would be lying if he said that the display of brute force he just witnessed didn't stop him from asking all those questions… But he is not, and never will be afraid of Clarington _(_maybe he should_)_.

Then again, when the swimmer stated his obvious moment of stupidity, and using that unnerving _wrinkle look_…

Sebastian had to break the battle of glares and look somewhere else. He hugged himself carefully, ignoring the furious blush and urge to twitch; he simply tries to blow out some hair from his eyes, but eventually gives up.

"Are you drunk?"

The brunette bearably heard the question before he felt an unbreakable grip on his arm that rose him up in a single motion, and just as fast, the pain on his side appeared again.

"Ouch! No! Hey! Let me go!... _Bête_…" Despite the pangs of pain, Sebastian continued the struggles stubbornly.

His childish behavior only increases the obstinacy in the older teen, which reaffirms his hold by now grabbing by both arms the taller brunette, impeding any brusque move.

With the new grip, a new closeness was established, in his last attempt to free himself, his freckled nose touched the contrary's by accident, Sebastian breath become inexistent at the involuntary tremble across his spine, parting his soft lips to faintly gasp at seeing silver flecks around electric blue.

"What did you do?..." The hoarse voice lost any trace of reprimand, giving it a faint shade of fondness. "…Are you hurt?"

"…I…Uhm…" Petite freckles on pale eyelids were visible when the brunette dropped his gaze.

It was when he was biting down his bottom lip, when he bites harder to repress the hiss that wanted to came out at being rudely pushed.

"Damn it Sebastian! Are you insane!?"

At the reprimand, Sebastian incredulity started to increase just as his tone of voice, far gone was his smooth velvety voice... he even was having troubles keeping under control his accent that went crazy with the th- and z. "Hey! If you haven't noticed you are not exactly the pinnacle of sanity! …" To Hunter's dismay the brunette even pointed his own temple with his index finger. "Maybe so many hits broke your sense of smell because there is no way you can ignore the smell of blood around us _thanks to you_!"

"Sebastian…" Hunter's tone was unnerving, it was condescending and patronizing, as if he was talking with a five years old, he even massaged the bridge of his nose, as if talking to him was too tiring. "You _crashed a car_!"

"I didn't know what else to do!" _To save you. _Sebastian bit his tongue until he savored blood and had to swallow; anything to stop his mouth from saying things he'll regret.

"Geez, I don't know, how about to move forward?… and for once in your life _stay. out. of. trouble_!"

The brunette was so immersed in his frustration that he didn't notice the shades of desperation and… even fear on Hunter's features.

They were too occupied in worrying about the other, that none of them were aware of the worry towards themselves.

"You got to be kidding me…" Sebastian scoffed in incredulity. How could that bastard imply that he should have leaved him?!

The nerve of that man.

The brunette shook his head lightly, long hazelnut locks danced at the compass of the movements, Sebastian needed to step away from his stupor, and he almost did; that's why without saying anything else, he started to leave…

But he only made five steps before he turned on his heels and started to say the first thing that crossed his mind, French accent to maximum.

"You know what?... you are impossible."

At every step that the brunette took, Hunter took another to approach him. "No, _you are_ impossible, how do you expect to fool everyone when the paint of your car is matching the one that adorns the dumpster?" The ashy blond ended pointing with his finger the silver car and the dumpster with the same paint color indeed.

Jades widened in disbelief. "HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO FOOL THIS?!" Sebastian pointed in general directions, making reference to the unconscious teen's bodies around them.

For the first time, Hunter was the one that dropped his gaze, but it didn't last. "They won't say anything." He muttered under his breath.

"Of course not!" Sebastian crossed his arms, the same incredulous and sarcastic tone. "Even if they want to, they can't, you know why?... Because you leaved them _without teeth_!... I mean…" Just as his roommate just did instants ago, Sebastian looked at the fallen teens, but at difference of the captain, the foreign did show worry, breaking his act of exasperation. "…We should call 911." He whispered softly, white breath emerging from his parted lips.

He was starting to kneel next to an unconscious young man that had blood on his face, when the imperious voice of the swimmer froze him.

"Don't touch them…. Go, I'll fix this." Jades stared at the bloody hands that waved dismissively.

"I won't leave." It wasn't up for discussion.

If Clarington was too damn stubborn and too annoyingly proud to accept help, well… he'll shove the help through that thick head.

At seeing the determination in those green fires, Hunter narrowed his eyes and parted his lips two times before any words came out from them. "Fine, then I will."

And without another word, the military teen started to leave the scene, it wasn't until the ashy blond passed next to the still brunette… that Sebastian let go a shaky breath while closing his eyes tightly.

_"What did you expect Sebastian? Don't be a fool." _

"You need to go to the hospital." With the resolution to not let his will falter, the owner of glinting jades turned and started to keep the pace of his roommate.

"I don't need to." Clarington kept his gaze fixated on the front.

But that didn't stop Sebastian to dedicate him a pointed look. "You have…"

"I'll go to the nurse."

"She doesn't live here."

It was obvious that the captain of the Warblers wanted nothing more but being left alone. Too bad that Sebastian wanted answers to what he just saw… and just like in every aspect of his life, he won't stop until he got what he wanted.

**III**

_"Well guess what? Your daddies' money won't magically make you talented."_

A fast snap punch jolted the punching bag in place with a big smack sound; it only started a series of quick snapping punches, the covered fists making contact with the bag for only instants, as soon as the hit was delivered, the fists returned to throw the next punch.

_"You are a disgrace to this institution." _

_"Hey Freak!"_

There is no rest, no take of breath that last longer than two seconds.

_"Hunter… son, promise me you'll behave this time."_

A pair of feet stayed grounded, meaning more balance, more power, more control, more mobility to move away after the punch.

_"I sincerely hope that those rumors aren't true Mr. Clarington, I really hope so; it'll be too unfortunate to waste a scholarship like the one this academy gave to you."_

After a snapping punch is thrown, the arm quickly burst from a state of rest into high velocity; an explosive exhale of breath aided to the volatile movement… Transforming into combos of punches… 1-2-1-2…1-2-3…3-1-2-3-3…

_"Oh! If_ _isn't it the captain of fag Hogwarts? I knew your team of pussies wouldn't be able to beat us without cheating!" _

All rationalization is gone, and after a punch that pushes far away the bag… before it returns completely, his torso shifts slightly to the right and throws an uppercut that pushes the bag even further, tensing the chain to its limits.

For the _billionth time_ in less than two hours, Sebastian doesn't know what to do.

After Clarington decided to leave the parking lot, Sebastian followed him, expecting him to return to their room… but apparently the captain of the Warblers had other destination in mind…

A silent brunette followed the swimmer to the lonely gym; where the ashy blond decided to discharge his ire and anger on a punching bag while the French foreign carefully sat on one of the benches to…

…what exactly?!

He isn't helping.

Something is disturbingly wrong with his roommate; it obviously has to do with what happened outside…

Sebastian thought that if he gave him his space, the blond will eventually calm down… After all, Clarington was the rational one of the two of them.

But by the way the chain that supports the punching bag is tensing… he doesn't think that will happen very soon.

And what's worst…

Sebastian grimaces at a particular jab that receives the bag.

… Hunter is hurting himself.

Patience is a virtue that Sebastian lacks, and tonight that statement won't differ.

With his well-known determination _(_obstinacy_)_, the lacrosse player rose from the bench and started to approach slowly the concentrated blond, without being seen. With each step, the owner of curious jades started to notice something… different… strange… When you look at a person from certain distance, you notice the littlest details, details, like how the mouth moves, how angry he is, the way he bites his lip, how he breaths, how ... so many other things. Things that from a near distance you miss; things that when you are at just steps from distance, they are overshadowed by the unnerving arrogance and condescending words that always accompany Clarington.

Silky hazelnut locks moved energetically when Sebastian shook his head to disperse his mind from useless thoughts.

"Hunter, I think you had enough action for tonight." Sebastian locates himself behind the punching bag and softly says some words, trying to hide the plea underneath them. "… That's something I'd never thought I would say to you." The joke sounded painfully stressed, but while Sebastian can admit that he isn't afraid of his roommate, he can't lie about being a bit nervous.

Hunter strikes twice with the left and then with the right he tries to sink. Sebastian catches the bag in its flight, but Hunter at that moment was very deep in thought to stop the movement of his right arm… So instead of jabbing the punching bag, the strike ends up in the brunette's shoulder.

Needless to say, Sebastian was _not_ prepared for the attack, and fell to the ground; soft pink lips were pressed to repress a groan.

Hunter's face was surprised, almost stunned. With quick movements and not wasting any time, he kneels next to his roommate and loosens his gloves with his teeth before he completely removes them, dark turquoises fixated solely on the teen on the ground, searching for any sign of pain.

"…Bastian?" The nickname slipped effortlessly from his lips, he never imagined he would say it out loud or in these circumstances for that matter.

"Merde… cela arrive à moi pour essayer d'aider." With his freckled eyelids pressed, Sebastian shifted to his side; by the way his hand was pressing his shoulder… Hunter figured where he hit him… He can't believe he hit Sebastian.

What he didn't know, was that Sebastian's discomfort wasn't because of the punch; it was mostly because of the fall that hurt the same side injured from the car crash.

"No, that's what happens when you stupidly stay behind a punching bag." He can't help to reprimand his roommate; he can't understand for the life of him how Sebastian always ends putting himself in danger, sometimes on purpose, sometimes unconsciously… either way, it always leaves him with the beginnings of an arrhythmia.

Ironically, the person he cares about is the one that needs more caring… It's an everyday nightmare.

At hearing the scold, and Clarington's usual superior tone towards him, Sebastian's eyes turned into ignited green lines, and without thinking, just the mere impulse driven by frustration; Sebastian tries to hit him in the chin, but Hunter is faster. Grabs Sebastian's hand halfway and squeezes it hard. Sebastian's jades sparkle, he is hurting him. Proud as he is, Sebastian doesn't say a word. Hunter realizes the force he is applying and let go of the hand.

"Don't ever try it again."

Exasperated jades stared for seconds at the steely turquoises, before their owner scoffed in mock; Sebastian turned his head to his side, not wanting to see his roommate.

He doesn't know why he is so angry, he is not a person that stops to think about the reasons behind his own behavior; he just recognizes that he is beyond frustrated with the army brat…

He doesn't show worry towards people and… now that he tries to help…

… It's like colliding against a concrete wall.

_"Is this what rejection feels like?" _

Hunter stared down at the childish brunette that was still lying on the floor, now with his profile visible because the green eyed refused to look at him… He controlled his impulse to brush away the long locks spread over freckled skin… what a menace was the French… It exasperated him how the other seems to be always in want to provoke him.

Is that he couldn't understand how bad he could really hurt him? Like right now, he could just extend his arm and easily grab the slim pale neck and cause more damage than a few fingerprints.

How is it possible that even after seeing of what he is capable, the dumbass still is around him?!

He won't be able to sleep for a long time not because of the pain, or because he fought against those bastards… but because he hurt the French brunette.

A soft sigh caught his attention to the present, Hunter had to clumsily retreat to give enough space to the brunette to stand up on his own.

For anyone that looked at them, the situation could be laughable ironic, the two most influential _(_fearful_)_ teens at Dalton were trying to stand at the velocity of eighty years old people. Hunter's back and Sebastian's side impeded their usual agility.

It was Hunter the one that rose faster, and attempted to help his classmate, by simple inertia, Sebastian rejected the help and offhandedly slapped the hand in front of him.

Not a second later, green jades widened and their owner end to stand, and was immediately on Clarington's personal space.

"Pardon, I didn't mean t-…"

"It's ok." Hunter's mouth twitched, partly amused at the display of uncharacteristic nervousness from part of the clumsy brunette, and partly because the slap _did hurt_ his knuckles.

Sebastian glanced downcast and…

"Merde… I mean… shi-… I-… _your hands!_"

Hunter instinctively stared down too and… Yeah, his hands looked exactly how he felt them.

The military teen internally grimaced at remembering that because of his lately anger, he forgot to wrap his hands.

"Ok, _now_ we must take you to the hospital." Sebastian's hands unconsciously came closer to Hunter's, long fingers hesitant of touching and causing more damage, or even cautious to disturb the ashy blond.

The cause of the brunette's alarm was because Hunter's wounds got exponentially worse, you could discern between the coagulated blood adhered to the knuckles, and the fresh blood emerging from them.

How his roommate was so calmly standing in front of him was beyond any capacity of comprehension…

Sebastian was starting to believe that Clarington was actually a stone man… or a drone.

Feeling uncomfortable at showing such weakness in front of Sebastian of all people, Hunter impulsively tucked his hands inside his pockets… and grunted in annoyance instead of the groan that wanted to escape because of the brusque move.

The attentive brunette narrowed his eyes in suspiciousness; he knew that the other was in pain.

Hunter's eyes simply answered the challenge. "There is no need of a hospital." The ashy blond even dared to shrug a shoulder.

"Claring-."

"Tomorrow I'll visit the nurse." The ashy blond interrupted, as if they were talking about the weather.

"For tomorrow there might be no hands to repair!" Clarington was the only one that could make him loose his normally cool behavior in a matter of seconds.

"Smythe you are exaggerating… this is just a scratch." The swimmer even took a hand out of his pocket and placed it close to the brunette, who scrunched his nose cutely at the sudden smell of blood before he gently moved it away to stare pointedly at a pair of oceanic blue pools.

Sebastian parted his lips to speak, but a resigned sigh came first. "Hunter, I saw how a man half human half grizzly bear threw you against a dumpster as if you weight nothing!"

"I SAID NO HOSPITALS!" Not being conscious of the actions of his body, Hunter pulled closer the brunette, repeating his actions in the parking lot; he grabs him by both arms. Although, he catches how before Sebastian turned his head to the side… he saw those limpid and profound jades…they looked fearful… Without letting go completely; Hunter loosed his hold… a sad smile tugging at his lips.

Because he wants nothing but to hug him and sink in between the soft hazelnut spikes; he wants to be intoxicated by his perfume and have enough time to close his eyes… He doesn't want to hurry ... he just wants peace.

Still refusing to look at the blond, Sebastian swallowed forcefully and took a deep breath, when his heartbeat stopped spinning like a hamster's ball; the brunette faced again his roommate. "… Fine." He stated trough gritted teeth, not without removing the asphyxiating arms at his sides.

If Hunter wanted to be irrational and make no sense and be a completely douchebag… _fine_… he can be irrational too.

With several insults at the tip of his tongue, the foreign turned on his heels and practically marched his way out of the gym, not without closing the doors dramatically.

"…Bast-…" The military teen pressed his lips before he committed the same mistake twice a day.

_"It's better this way Clarington… It always has."_

**IV**

He grunted darkly; he didn't realize the wounds were so deep until the alcohol made contact with his knuckles.

"Oh! _Grow up_. You caused this mess." Even if the voice was reprimanding and accusatory, the furrowed eyebrows, the bitten lips, the golden-ish jades deep in concentration, the gentle, almost hesitant touches… all those signs collapsed the _"_intimidating_"_ act.

Another grunt echoed in the solitary gym.

Unbelievable, _Sebastian Smythe_ telling _him_ to grow up.

Colder hands slapped his injured ones.

"Sssshit!… Smythe!" That hurt, that _really_ hurt. He even arched his body involuntarily to repress the pain, which only aggravated the ache located on his back… great.

This was it, this was his end… He always knew that Smythe was going to be the death of him.

"Don't _"_Smythe!_"_ me, you need to control yourself! Look at this place! It seems attacked by Yetis!" To make an emphasis in his disbelief, the brunette raised his hand that was holding the cotton swab and pointed with it around the place.

"What were you _thinking_ Hunter?!"

Dark turquoises looked around the place for the first time; the owner grimaced slightly at noticing the expensive training equipment completely messed, the stationary bikes on the floor, they fell like pieces of domino, the cracks on the floor by a miscalculated weight lifting, the punching bag completely useless… with the chain that holds it too.

At unison, both pair of eyes looked at the roof, where the damage from the chain being pulled was mocking at them.

"How…?" The graced brunette whispered incredulous with his jaw slacking lightly.

"I dunno." The blue eyed swimmer shrugged disinterested, he passed an injured hand through his already messy dark blonde hair before it landed on his shoulders, distractedly trying to ease the pain located there.

"Stop moving! Do you always have this need to make everything in my life difficult?!"

Dark turquoises stared in incredulity at the lacrosse player sitting in front of him; both of them were sharing the same bench.

… Is he serious?... Is he actually being serious?

"…" To stop a massacre, Hunter decided to keep quiet and silently give his hand to the other.

Despite everything, he still felt as if inside his chest was trapped a popcorn machine, that every time pale long fingers accidentally brushed his feverish skin, it felt as if popcorns started to pop.

At that instant, several ones were popping at the same time, making him clear his throat in hidden … nervousness? The brunette was trying to wrap his hands.

He shouldn't be finding the scene so amusing and… endearing, after all, the French has done nothing but causing him more pain but… it was kind of adorable to see the other read the instructions on the bandage's packet with such concentration... he was pouting and everything!

He definitely shouldn't be focusing on that… he should be worrying about the integrity of his own hands instead.

Despite the logic of his last thought, he couldn't hide the small smirk… But to prevent any accident, he spread his fingers as far apart as possible, flexing all of the muscles.

"I think I got it." The brunette muttered with a small voice, already stretching the bandage.

"You think?" Hunter raised an eyebrow, because he liked being an ass sometimes.

"_Shut. up._ I have scissors, and I will poke your eyes with them and then I'll shove them through your nose and see if you have a brain after all." To any other student at Dalton, the glare would have been more than enough to make them run away… but Clarington only stared impassive and a bit amused at seeing the other having difficulties in cutting the bandage.

Although he couldn't keep quiet at seeing how a scissor flew away.

"You should thank God for making you a decent singer."

"…Wha-… why?" Sebastian asked confused while he tried to reach the fallen scissor.

"Because you shouldn't ever be allowed to dabble into medicine… Son of a-!"

"Say again?" Sebastian smiled sweetly while he freed his hold on the injured hand he just pulled.

"…" Pressing his lips into thin lines, Hunter denied with his head, motioning the other to continue his job.

The lacrosse player interpreted it as a cue to continue wrapping.

"… Umm, Smythe?… I think the wrap is supposed to provide stability… not to cut off circulation."

"…" The brunette remained quiet, his only answer was the force applied to the tensed wrap.

"… But again, maybe this way I won't feel the pain either."

"…" Hunter couldn't see how his roommate was biting his inner cheek to maintain his fragile calmness under control.

"Keep the bandage free of wrinkles."

_That's it._

With a strong inhalation the brunette faced him again, his nonchalant façade broken. "Are you the police of bandages or what?! What do you know!?"

Closing even more the distance between them, Hunter used his condescending look, just for the sake of it. "… I kind of went to an academy where one of their main goals is to teach you how to treat yourself from injuries?"

The green fire and the heated tone, was all Hunter expected to receive. "You unthankful bast-… "

Repressing a chuckle, Hunter interrupted his roommate. "But these are nice… Just wrap the thumb first and then the other fingers…wait, wait! First the wrist and then the rest of the fingers… Ouch!"

"Satisfied?" That sweet smile again.

With a final tug, Sebastian ended wrapping both hands… it wasn't the best work, but at least it stopped the flood of blood.

And Hunter appreciated the gesture… not that he'll say it. After all, he was practically forced to let the other treat him.

"I don't think you understand the concept of first aid, you are supposed to ease the pain, not to inflict it." It was almost endearing how a young man that has not difficulty to tear down a gym was mumbling and rubbing his sweaty hair from a simple tug.

"I'm waiting for the explanation behind this mess." Sebastian stubbornly crossed his arms.

"You would be the worst nurse in the world. Ouch!"

He slapped him again with no remorse.

"I'm serious here Hunter, why you did this? What's going on? You are not like this… why…" His eyebrows formed a frown while he stared confused at the dark blond swimmer.

He left the gym almost half an hour ago, he went searching for a first aid kit, it took him longer that it should, but he had to open the door of his room with a debit card because he forgot his keys inside his car… When he returned to the gym… he found it unrecognizable… and the cherry of the ice cream was finding his roommate pushing the fallen boxing bag…

It just… it didn't make sense!

Sure, Clarington has a well-known, massive temper.

There is a video of a traumatized barista to prove it but…

…Nothing like this.

He is getting tired of the situation, he _needs_ answers.

His theories are getting more ridiculous in each moment.

As if reading his thoughts, Hunter knew that Sebastian won't stop asking and digging until he is satisfied with the answers… But Hunter won't tell him.

It wasn't in his nature to share his problems with other persons, and he definitely won't share his current situation with the foreign, not because he doesn't trust Sebastian… it's nothing personal against his roommate… is just… He simply doesn't understand the need of society to share everything… to him, that behavior is for whiny people that search for consolation and pity… he is not like that, he doesn't need the sympathy of others to be responsible for his actions.

Besides, Sebastian's early departure triggered _everything _all over again…

… He needs to detach himself from the troublesome foreign before it's too late.

He put him in danger and even hit him today.

That's a boundary he never thought he would ever cross.

It was an accident, yes.

But in his eyes, it was still his fault.

He needs to push Sebastian away.

If only he could intimidate the annoying foreign... but no matter what he does, the other is always challenging him.

The strong shoulders tensed, and the indifferent façade turned into a serious one. "Because I had a hell of a day." With a drastic move Clarington established his distance, away from the scrutiny.

But Sebastian was having none of it.

"Not so fast, I still need to clean those." The brunette pointed Hunter's injuries in his eyebrow and lip.

"I'm fine; I have other things to do."

"Sure, go ahead and break down the choir room, oh! Could you tear down the classroom of Professor Warren? Tomorrow I have an American History test and I…"

With a loud thud the captain of the Warblers sat again.

Sebastian Smythe was… _impossible_.

Just as a half an hour ago, he found himself sitting again on the bench, letting his roommate experiment with him in his first time treating injuries.

For a change, both of them kept quiet and only when Sebastian was concentrated in applying just the necessary amount of pressure on the cotton swab to remove the blood from the eyebrow, and Hunter was distracting himself from the annoying burn by counting the freckles close to him…

…That the brunette whispered his thoughts aloud.

"I don't get why you have to make everything so difficult."

Hunter licked his lips before answering. "You aren't a piece of cake either."

"True, but when I act, it's personal… I mean, I blackmail, lit cars on fire, invite suspicious people to an embassy; bribe doctors to invent crazy diagnosis…Never…" Hunter saw how Sebastian distanced for an instant the cotton swab, sighing tiredly before pale jades gazed around the mess that was the gym. "This…"

The swimmer swallowed forcefully to control the bile that started to rise by his throat, great, he just didn't scare him tonight, but also disappointed him.

"You forgot to mention the throwing of slushies." He said in an attempt to change the subject, after all, dry humor was the only humor he knew.

The small twitch in the corner of those lips was the sign that he was doing the right thing.

"Nah, that's lame." Sebastian did a dismissing gesture before he closed the distance between them once again to clean the localized injuries.

"Didn't you almost blind a person?" Hunter felt the fingertips barely touching his jaw, and he instinctively turned his head slightly to give the other a better access to the end of his eyebrow. He was enjoying the puffs of air against his skin every time his roommate talked.

"By accident, besides, what I did is not as lame as breaking into a public high school in the middle of the night to steal a trophy of the size of a fridge and make a video to bribe a choir group."

Hunter had to look from the corner of his eye the pointed look he knew he was receiving. "…Nick was the one on charge of the video's script." At hearing the accusation, he felt a sudden urge to clear his throat.

"Wow… there was a script."

When he stopped feeling the electric fingertips against his skin, was when Hunter faced again the amused brunette.

"Because of that attitude is that neither you nor Jeff was part of the plan."

Sebastian gasped and even placed a hand on his chest to add theatricality. "I'm heartbroken."

"Huh." The truth was that they didn't tell Jeff because he tells everything to Sebastian, and they didn't tell Sebastian… well, he didn't want to tell Sebastian… because he knew the other was having troubles with the board of directives at Dalton, and the last thing he wanted was to cause more troubles in the French's already complicated life.

Hunter returns to reality at the sound of the kit closing, his roommate was already keeping the gauzes within the container.

"The lip will be ok but… I think the eyebrow is going to need stiches. To pass the night, I can give you half of a pill of a medicine that's completely legal in most of the countries in the world… in less than three minutes you'll be out." The brunette seemed satisfied with the results of his recent labor, because he visibly relaxed, exhaled a big amount of air, tucked the longish hazelnut locks behind his ear and started to extended his long legs absentmindedly… Distracted jades downcast and fixated on the floor.

"I'm fine." It sounded more like a grunt, but it felt more than uncomfortable to be reminded of Sebastian's sleeping pills... it was the first time that the French admitted using them, he is almost sure that no one in Dalton knows… and he said it so… casual…

It tensed him.

"You know what you need?"

Clarington rose and eyebrow suspiciously at the abrupt change of subject. "…What?"

"A fun outlet." Suggested carelessly the green eyed with a simple shrug.

"If I pretend to understand what are you saying, will you let me alone?" The ashy blond asked dryly.

"Charming, no seriously, go and get drunk, go to a bar, dance with strangers, _have sex_… God knows you need it." Despite the last part was being said in a lower tone… he knew it was intended to be heard.

"Not all of us have time to waste our lives like you…" The swimmer stated with a smirk before he rose from the bench. "Thanks for… this…" He commented a bit awkwardly, he isn't used to… whatever it happened. "I have to go."

As much as he secretly enjoyed the company, Hunter knows the compromise he has to fulfill tonight.

"… To the hospital?"

"No."

"You can't-" As impulsively as always, Sebastian also rose and was starting to express exactly what he thought.

But Clarington wasn't going to allow it.

"I'll accompany you to the room, where you are going to spend the rest of the night, _zero pills_." Dark turquoises narrowed at the last words, he even stopped his steps and extended an arm to refrain his classmate as well.

He needed Sebastian to be ok in his absence.

The answer he got was a roll of eyes and his arm being cautiously removed. Just like every order he gives to the brunette… it ends up being ignored. "I told you, they are legal in most-"

"If they are not legal in the States then I don't care… Could you please promise me that you'll go to sleep?" He opened the door of the gym and waited for his roommate to pass before him.

He is not stupid; he noticed how the other didn't respond.

It was when they were crossing the lacrosse field when Sebastian broke the silence.

"Where are you going?" His breath becomes visible in the form of a white fog because of the decreasing temperature of the night.

Hunter noticed how his roommate had his arms crossed protectively around himself.

_"Is he hurt too?"_

"For a person that says that I'm a zero to the left, you really seem interested in my life."

"I'm bored." Another shrug.

"Of course you are… you have the same level of attention of a golden fish…" It was curious, how every time he criticized one of his roommate's infuriating facets… It sounded more like if he was criticizing himself for accepting them to the point of being… _attached_ to them. "Where are you going? The dorms are in the other direction!" He raises his voice at the familiar slim silhouette a couple of steps ahead of him.

"Oh?" To Hunter's satisfaction the brunette did stop, and turned halfway. "I'm going to my car and follow you."

And just like that… the foreign continued his path.

"You can scratch doctor and spy as suitable professions."

"…" The brunette ignored him and kept walking.

"Where I'm going is not a place for obnoxious little French kids like you!" He was almost yelling.

"…"

"It's dangerous!" He was _definitely_ yelling.

"I think we established that I'm perfectly capable to inflict pain as I please!"

Damn, someone might hear them. And he hasn't come up yet with an excuse for all the messes around Dalton's precious installations.

So cursing some words under his breath, he raced his path and reached his classmate.

"You are not going to leave me alone, are you?"

"Nope." By the way those jades were looking at him… Hunter knew he had lost.

Already regretting his decision, the military teen needed a couple of seconds to think in all the ways this night could get worse.

"Ok, but I'll drive."

**V**

The drive has been quiet, with Hunter staring silently at the road_ (_brooding_)_ and Sebastian fidgeting from time to time to ease the pain on his side; both of them were too immersed in their thoughts to acknowledge that the radio was off and nobody was talking.

Sebastian had his chin on hand while he gazed out of the car window… a small yawn escaped through his lips.

He could be stepping out of his shower right now, ready to sleep and wrap himself around warm soft blankets, not opening his eyes until seven; but he is trapped here instead.

And that notion is keeping him quiet and pensive.

Since when, he started to put his own comfort over watching out for someone like Clarington?

He is not saying he is as cold hearted, remorseless, unfeeling, spoiled rich kid as everyone seems to think he is… He admits he had fulfilled those characteristics before, almost every day… ok, he might be those things, but at some extent.

With the ones he is almost nice… those are just a few… he can admit that he is selective.

That's why is so weird for him to understand his recent impulses.

He crashed his car, almost leaved unconscious a man that tripled his weight, got hit by the same man he later cleaned his injuries and now he is stubbornly accompanying said man to god knows where.

That's so bizarre because, he loves his car, he usually prefers to use words to humiliate, if he ever got hit by someone it didn't matter if it was by accident, he would had made sure that person pays for it in the most excruciating of ways, he knows nothing about treating injuries because he can't stand blood and he likes to know where he is going before he gets inside a car.

So even if he is used to deal with his own impulsive decisions everyday… He admits that tonight has been one of his top moments.

Because for once, he is not getting any benefit from this situation.

… Besides apparently, getting robbed.

"Umm, Clarington?..." He turned his head to look at the profile of his roommate. "Not that I don't enjoy a little of _adventure tourism_… but why are we in Lima Heights?" He wasn't aware he was scrunching his nose in disgust at reading the sign adorned with graffiti's draws and… warnings.

"_Lovely_". His eyes squinted in mistrust.

"I told you to not come, this place isn't for you." Answered the dark blond with his eyes staring ahead.

Sebastian scoffed in annoyance. "Oh sorry, and it is for you? Last time I checked, you were the golden boy of Dalton, the perfect Boy Scout that made every father proud…" Then, the brunette remembered what happened weeks ago, and how _that rumor_ changed his last statement… It was true, Clarington wasn't the perfect boy wonder anymore… So without wasting time, the foreign changed the subject. "Why it seems that you are familiar with this place?" He asked at noticing how the other seemed to know where to turn with easiness.

The green eyed brunette was oblivious of how tight was Hunter holding the wheel. "Last time I checked you weren't so interested in my life, I actually remember I time you said to me and I quote_: I have no interest in listening to, speaking to, or being near you, do a favor to humanity and drop dead and stay in hell_. Aaand end quote." The teen from Colorado ended the sentence with a self-sufficient smirk on his face, he was quite proud of his impression of Sebastian's French accent.

Ignorant of how his hold on the wheel relaxed; but not of the pointed look he was receiving. He even dared to look from the corner of his eye at his companion, finding him crossing his arms.

"… You were inviting me to run at four. in. the. freaking. morning!" "_And I do /not/ speak like that._" Sebastian bit his bottom lip to repress his last thought; he wasn't going to lower himself by giving it importance at his roommate's poor impressions.

"It was a Saturday."

"Exactly!"

Hunter faked a cough to hide a chuckle; an agitated Sebastian was always funny.

"You dar-…" Sebastian stopped his words at noticing something that caught his attention…

On both sides of the road that consisted in a wide curve there is big group of people, more than he can count. Some old Malibus and Camaros, and other old models of cars he doesn't recognize… it was interesting, with the pass of the cars, they started to become better conserved, which meant that their owners had more money to take care of them. The group was drinking beer, and seemed obsessed with their appearance. A bit further, next to some convertible Jeep a much realistic group was rolling a joint.

A suspiciously very hipper and content pair of friends seemed to make fun of another gathering… some older people were grouped around some new Mustang; they seemed to be in search of an exciting night.

Motorcycles on one wheel, buzzing fast, boys standing on the pedals looking around to see if they distinguish anyone they know, greeting their friends.

Even if all the groups were extremely different, all of them looked curiously at them. And Sebastian knew why… they are inside an Audi rs7… a slightly crashed Audi rs7… but an Audi of hundreds of thousands of dollars nonetheless.

"_This will be interesting._" Thought dryly while he looked from the corner of his eye his companion… Hunter was still staring ahead, but this time with his eyebrows furrowed.

He was worried.

Normally, Sebastian will dismiss it, after all, Clarington worries for everything… but this time he kind of agrees with him.

Maybe Sebastian shouldn't have insisted in using his car.

In his defense, he didn't know he was going to end in Lima Heights of all places!?

Once Hunter continues driving and starts to climb a gentle slope. Once at the top, Sebastian is speechless.

He is at _this_ of asking Hunter to find a house with a Mexican Flag and ask if Sha-Queer-Alives there, maybe he can convince her to call a taxi.

Claxons of all kinds, high and low, they sound like crazy. At the sound of a roaring, the next engine matches the roar. Lights of different colors illuminate the road as if it were a huge and tacky nightclub.

It gets harder to find a space for the car to pass, but eventually Hunters parks near a van and some motorcycles, there wasn't a group drinking near that space so it was moderately safe.

Sebastian was grabbing his coat from the backseat when Hunter's voice and proximity startled him.

"You have two options: _One_ you stay here, as inside this car, as not interacting with anyone, as staying out of trouble and wait for me. Or _two_ you leave, do _not_ ask for directions, follow the path of cars and go downtown, from there I'm sure even you can find your way back to Dalton, bribe the vigilant as you always do and go to the room."

Despite he said two options, the military teen turned off the engine, took Sebastian's hand and handed him the keys. Already implying to his classmate he had to leave.

Confused jades stared down at his hand for a couple of seconds; he absentmindedly fisted his hand, long fingers guarding the keys.

For an instant Hunter thought that for once in his life Smythe was going to listen to him but…

Sebastian looked up and sparkling defiant jades stared directly at dark turquoises, and before any of them realized the breathlessly close proximity between them, without saying a word, the brunette opened the door and got out of the car with a resounding slam.

…Apparently that would never happen.

"_Damn it Smythe_." This wasn't a game. This wasn't a juvenile battle of power in the walls of an obnoxious High School… this was real…

He is in not capacity to keep out of trouble the French menace.

_"Who does he think he is to give me orders?! I'm not one of those freshmen he can intimidate."_

At slamming the door, Sebastian murmured some Frenglish insults under his breath, to calm himself, he inhaled the fresh air… and recognized a couple of smells.

Ok, back in France he used to escape from time to time with some of his friends that weren't exactly the type of friends his father would approve… but at that time his father was far away so… the point is, that he is used to attend rallies and he usually has fun in them…They travel around cities in summer and if they bump into a rally they always decide to check them, Caleb used to participate, they had a blast in the last one… Portugal had excellent wines and…

He was looking around distractedly, walking without a direction, until he stumbled upon a guy with a crew-cut, a black leather jacket and an earring in his right ear… He seemed to be in a hurry.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING TWINK?!"

Startled by the rapidness of the man, Sebastian muttered a cynical apology and walked in the opposite direction… wondering for the billionth time what the fuck was he doing in that place.

This wasn't like one of the rallies he is used to; in fact… he isn't sure this was a rally.

"Smythe!"

At hearing his name in _that_ tone, Sebastian bailed his fists and with renewed determination he started to venture into the sea of people.

He knows what Clarington is thinking, that he is some rich kid that is incapable to be in a dangerous neighborhood on his own.

Ha-fucking-ha!

Sebastian has lived in his last summer more things that military closed minded brat could live in his entire life.

With brusque moves, the agitated Warbler started to put on the long gray coat, he was so engrossed in his annoyance that he didn't notice he was moving towards the deserted part and the looks he was receiving.

"Smythe!"

Sebastian gasps at the surprise of a body appearing out of nowhere right in front of him. But his eyes narrow as a reflex at recognizing the person.

"You are coming with me."

Without saying a word, Sebastian tries to pass in front of him. And in response Hunter pushes him against some wall. Then Sebastian tries to pass behind him. But Hunter grabs him by the coat.

"I said, _you. are. coming. with. me._"

_Enough._

Sebastian already parts his lips, heated words at the tip of his tongue…

"Well, well, well look who decided to grace us with his presence."

Sebastian turns his face and directs his gaze to where the voice was coming from.

The small crowd, the one he didn't notice that they were gathering, stepped aside to let four persons walk with ease, three men not much older than them, probably 23 or 25 years old, and a woman, she seemed more contemporary.

He assumed that the one who talked was the one with the sardonic smile, he was walking a few steps ahead and people were backing away because of him and no the others.

He barely registered how Hunter's hold traveled through his arm and ended tightly in his wrist, pushing him slightly behind him.

"_Is Hunter some part of gang or what!?_"

When the man approached them, Sebastian easily discerned the mock in that smirk; the man had dirty blond hair that made a peculiar contrast with his dark eyes, he had an eyebrow stitched badly and his nose seemed… crushed and bland… as if a part of the bone had broken… probably from a fight.

Sebastian resisted the urge to roll his eyes, just what he needed.

"If is no other than Clarington…" The man exhaled air with a wide grin on his face; he placed a hand on Clarington's shoulder, hand that with a shrug Hunter removed it. Dark eyes glinted in amusement before they landed on the brunette. "And… where did you get this one?" The man asked the military teen, ignoring the serious stare he received as an answer, he kept entertained. "You never bring anyone with you, and your first time you choose…" His eyes ranked up and down at the tall silhouette imperceptibly smaller than him. "Seriously, where did you get him?... An Ivy College?..." The people around him snorted in support. "…Boy you are far from home."

From the moment that man started talking; Sebastian wanted nothing but to smack a bottle against that blond head, but if the tight hold on his wrist told him something, it was to keep his mouth shut.

… But when does he listen to his survival sense?

He is Sebastian Smythe, and no one makes fun of him without their respective answer.

The brunette licks his bottom lip before he smiles slyly at the man. "If you're going to be a smartass, first you have to be smart. Otherwise you're just an…"

The dark chuckle interrupts him.

"Someone is _definitely_ going to college, tell me one thing, did Clarington here kidnapped you to bet for him?" The man placed his arm across Hunter's shoulders, and this time the swimmer didn't remove him, just stared at Sebastian with a murdering look.

"_… bet for him?_"

Sebastian maintained his nonchalant act, but dedicated a quick glance at his roommate, apparently there was some bet involved, he didn't ignore either how the man seemed to assume that he was already on college, probably his roommate lied about his age… With each second everything turned more complicated to understand.

Cursing some words in his mind, the brunette is startled by when he felt a strong arm around his shoulders. "Since you look so smart and all, you should think well your decision." The words were slurry and the smell of cheap beer made him blink.

"I already did." Stated firmly the brunette, jades more defiant than ever.

He might not know what was happening, but Sebastian can discern that man was the cause of why Clarington was so adamant to be there.

The man's grin reduced into a smirk before he screamed into his ear. "PARROT!" Sebastian was wincing when the man removed his arm and started to walk somewhere else.

"Yeah?..." From the crowd a short young man, a bit chubby and much less intimidating appeared, and at seeing the pissed and tense ashy blond, his smirk turned into a grin and with clumsy steps he approached them. "Clarington?! I knew you wouldn't fail me man!" Despite being obviously annoyed and in no mood for it, Hunter didn't remove his hand and awkwardly returned the greeting. _Parrot_ started to whisper quite loud for Sebastian to hear. "Don't tell Thompson, but I put all my money on you tonight, so please win, have in mind that I need to pay for my motorcycle, my baby it's rotting in the workshop…" Because of the height difference, the man couldn't handle for much longer his hug, so at being with both feet on the ground, the man turned and smiled at the brunette.

"Hi, call me parrot." The man offered a hand.

"Sebastian." The brunette watched it for a couple of seconds before he hesitantly took it; the man's wide grin fulfilled his face and shook even harder the grip.

"Fancy name, I like it, I wish my mother gave me a fancy name like that… too bad she killed herself before she told me which name she put me." The man was speaking fast and slurry, probably more than beer on his system.

But still, Sebastian's gaze dropped and muttered an awkward apology. "… I'm sorry."

He was blaming Hunter for putting him in this situation when another arm hugged him by the neck, arching his body uncomfortably.

Everybody needed to do that?!

"I'm just screwing with ya kid. My real name is Gary but everyone calls me parrot cuz I talk a lot."

"Nice to meet you Gary." The brunette was able to say when he freed himself.

"Heh!"The weird man was looking at both of them with an even weirder knowing smile when…

_"PARROT!"_

…Thompson? Screamed again, this time it sounded far between the crowds.

"Shit, you put him in a bad mood fancy kid. I'll talk to ya later! A man has to do what he has to do!" In a blink, Gary started to run, so did some people, all of them seemed to know where to go.

Sebastian was already going to follow, when the grip on his wrist stopped him. And piercing blue eyes were focused on him, no accusation or annoyance reflected on them for a change.

"Promise me that whatever you see, you will stay away from it."

"I solemnly promise to not make out with ugly people."

"I'm serious Sebastian."

"So am I."

**VI**

From the moment the warm grip on his wrist reluctantly disappeared, Sebastian started to walk around on his own, letting his eyes wonder around the considerable crowd that started to conglomerate in one direction. Not everybody on the street went, but a significant part did, probably whatever it was going to happen might not be the main spectacle of the night, but it was entertaining either way.

Sebastian noticed that most of the persons were in their twenties, they were wearing dark clothes and not precisely in good conditions. Most of them were greeting each other; laughing out loud for no reason, drinking and smashing their beers, sometimes a bit harder than necessary, but it only increased the laughs.

_"Clarington came?" "Yeah, and Thompson is participating too." "No shit!" "To whom are you going to bet?" _

And there is that word again…

Bet.

The brunette has heard it several times since he got there.

And every time he hears it, the urges to pull out a cigarette and smoke the whole fucking pack intensify.

Clarington is involved in some sort of game with these people and… he has a bad feeling about it.

Not for the first time in the night the word "steroids" crosses his mind… But he pushes it away.

Clarington is clean.

There are medical tests that prove it.

_"You know how easy is to falsify them, a check with four zeroes and you are done."_

The brunette shook his head to push away his thoughts.

He knows the Boy Scout moral code of his roommate; Clarington is the boy wonder after all… He believes in him.

He has to, and he does.

Sebastian stopped when the noises of the crowd became extremely loud, taking advantage of his height he gazed around and… they are in a forgotten highway.

The lacrosse player tilted his head in confusion.

There is absolutely nothing interesting in this place, just an old billboard advertisement with weird graffities on it, it looked as if at any moment the thing would just fall.

Maybe it wasn't steroids… but these delusional weirdoes were on something… hard.

Sebastian sighs tiredly before he runs a hand through his hair.

"I need a drink." He murmured dryly while he looked around, searching for a source of the oh so needed alcohol, completely oblivious of the tumult right below the billboard.

The cheers increased and increased when some guys moved some old and small skate ramp and Parrot climbed on top of it, with an easiness that indicated the several times he has done it before. Parrot cheekily smirked at some girls gathered in the front before he turned on a megaphone.

"THE NIGHT IS JUST STARTING! OUR FAVORITE COMPETITORS ARE HERE TONIGHT! SMITH! REYES! CLARINGTON AND THOMPSON! IT'S GOING TO BE AN-…"

"HEY PARROT! You forgot my name you bastard!" The yell was strong enough to be heard despite the loudness of the impatient crowd, interrupting the concentrated entertainer.

Parrot's smirk twisted into a grin before he turned his body and looked from over his shoulder at the guys located behind the ramp. He licked his lips before he spoke even closer to the amplifier.

"I was talking about the best of the best, and you are none of it! And hey Phil! I'll call you a bastard too, but I fucked your sister last night and I'm a gentleman!"

Shrieks of laughter erupted from everywhere.

"Parrot!" A feminine high pitched voice yelped; probably from Phil's sister.

"You piece of-"

Apparently Phil had a temper and jumped to murder Parrot, who laughed and didn't retreat, amusement evident on his face, little by little other men started to conglomerate and initiated a small fight; piles of muscles sweating and rolling on the ground.

From a prudent distance, near the barrels of beer, uninterested jades stared bored at the scene. Not recognizing the pile of muscles named Hunter; Sebastian yawned and refilled his cup of beer.

Cheap alcohol made him sleepy.

He was having troubles with the hose, when he heard a feminine voice next to him.

"You have to turn it slightly to the left first… You don't seem from around here."

The first things he noticed were the black stilettos and the skinny black jeans, Sebastian ended filling his cup and straightened himself lazily, tucking a hand inside his pocket.

Jades ranked over the slim body of the young girl, with the ridiculous high heels she was almost his height, blond with black streaks, makeup a bit mature for her age… but it suited her. Sebastian recognized her as the girl of the group hanging with that guy… Thompson.

He made a small motion with his cup towards her, and gave her a quick and a bit cynical smile. "I'm taking it as a compliment." He commented before he took a sip.

"It is." She answered his smile with an equally suspicious smirk.

Without waiting for an invitation of his part, she positioned herself next to him, almost brushing arms and both of them staring at the mess ahead.

"Hn." Sebastian answered with a noncommittal sound, still busy with his drink. With a final _(_and only_)_ gulp, he ended the entire content of his drink; licking absentmindedly his lips to erase the drops of liquor adhered to them.

He was oblivious of the amused glint in the brown eyes of the girl, because the moment he gazed at her from the corner of his eye, she was faster and turned her stare towards the front.

"OK GUYS! Now for real, let's hear your support for your favorites!" Parrot's voice was heard again thanks to the megaphone, if it weren't because of the state of his clothes, by the way he was smiling; anyone would never guess he just came out of a fight.

People seemed to really like him, by the way they all started to cheer.

Sebastian unconsciously took a couple of small steps closer to the crowd… he couldn't see Hunter or the other guys the Parrot mentioned.

"Cheer while they prepare for the pull ups!"

Wait…

Did he…?

Sebastian blinked several times at the front, eyes fixated in nothing, mind lost in thoughts.

Pull ups?

_Pull ups?!_

Is he in the middle of fucking nowhere because of a bunch of pull ups?!

Are you freaking serious!?

… Clarington was _so_ going to pay for this.

So this was one of the ways of the military brat to prove that he was the alpha male?

Sebastian didn't know what was sadder… the fact that these people were betting on muscular guys doing what kids do every day on a playground… or that he couldn't return to Dalton because he has no clue where he is.

With a defeated exhalation, Sebastian goes to the barrel and this time he doesn't waste time in filling his cup, he takes one from some random guy ignoring the "hey!" he drinks the cup in one single motion, paying no attention at the blush from the guy that didn't look elsewhere but his throat, he mutters a thanks and steals another cup before he goes to stand next to the chuckling girl that this time didn't hide her amusement.

He ignores her… he wasn't in the mood.

"As usual, the contestants present their respect to the fallen participants before they climb the stairs."

Huh?

… Respect to the fallen what?

… What stairs?

He ran a hand through his longish locks, suddenly he felt lightheaded.

Maybe the cheap alcohol had more effect on him than he thought because…

Slightly glassy jades widened in fear at the realization his mind did…

"_Oh God please no… it can't be…_"

Yes, there were tall muscular guys climbing the stairs of the billboard.

Where he correctly assumes were the guys going to do the pull ups.

Including his injured classmate Hunter.

Hunter was going to do pull ups on a damn thing that is decomposing and it's over 35 feet!

Ok… now he might be starting to understand the reason of the crowd.

Trying to find your voice was a hard thing to do when you couldn't breathe.

… He needed a cigarette.

When he tried to clear his throat, he almost choked, so he had to dry heave a couple of times.

"Are you ok?" The girl approached him a bit hesitant.

"… Yeah… just… something wrong with the last beer." He coughed uncomfortably before he threw away the cup.

She smiled at him again. "Oh… I hate when that happens."

But Sebastian ignored her for a second time, too occupied in the five guys, specifically in certain ashy blond; they were still climbing the damn thing. It didn't matter how much he tried to focus his gaze, he still was too far to discern the expression of his roommate… All he could guess was that by the way their shirts moved, the wind was another worryingly factor that could cause harm… like imminent death.

Clarington didn't have steroids problems… he was _suicidal_.

Clearing his throat for the last time, he tucked his hands inside his pockets to help him fake his nonchalant act before he looked at the girl at his side. "What is this about?" He pointed with his chin the billboard.

Brown glinting eyes looked at the brunette a bit questioning. "Twice a month they come here and play this silly game…" The girl explained with a bored tone, it was obvious how habituated she was to the event, at difference of the Parisian… She looked at said teen from the corner of her eye. "No offense, but I hope you are not participating."

"None taken." Responded Sebastian automatically, the random guy from earlier approached him with two beers on each hand, the brunette dedicated him a fake smile and before the guy could emit a word, he took both of them and give one to the pleased girl, ignoring the half open mouth and the dumb expression in the man.

Apparently the girl did hold some power among the crowd, because she did a dismissing gesture towards the guy…and he leaved. Sebastian didn't give it importance and took a sip of his new drink… huh, it was better.

"READY?"

The crowd cheered at Parrot's words.

"I'm gonna ask one more time _ARE. YOU. READY_?!"

The crowd erupted with incompressible shouts.

Anxious jades watched attentively how on the platform of the billboard, some of the "contestants" removed their shirts and jackets and threw them to the gathering of hormonal girls that squealed in content. Sebastian heard a snort at his side from part of his companion when some of the girls started to fight for Thompson's jacket.

Sebastian saw how Phil and other guy flexed their arms as preheat, they didn't remove their shirts, and neither did Clarington… The green eyed Parisian wondered if it was because of the wounds and bruises that he is certain that muscled back will show if the piece of clothing was removed.

"SET!"

Once gathered nearly all in one single row, half a dozen of trained and muscular bodies prepared on the platform; hands down in parallel, faces tense and swollen chests.

With an agility he had only seen in monkeys, Sebastian saw how they crouched, gripped the bar and then they pushed their bodies towards the edge…

Sebastian's heart stopped, it freaking stopped those milliseconds in which he saw with his own eyes how those bodies twisted in the air.

In the backs that weren't covered, it was visible how all the muscles located in the back tightened and how the shoulder blades were being pulled down.

Sebastian wondered how they didn't swing with the force of the wind up there… over 35 feet from the ground.

_"Clarington don't be an idiot… don't do it… don't do it… Hunter, please."_

If Sebastian bit any harder his bottom lip, it would have needed stiches.

It wasn't until all the five participants were with their arms straight, not bending their elbows that Parrot screamed in an ear-piecing manner that made Sebastian jump in fright.

"GO!"

With the hand that wasn't holding the drink, Sebastian gripped his upper arm with an unbreakable force.

This wasn't happening.

This couldn't be happening.

"COME ON! ONE!" Sebastian's pupils dilated in disbelief when he heard how Thompson shouted.

These people were crazy?!

The five young men bend theirs arms effortlessly; silent and still fresh, rising again in no time.

Sebastian's lips were slightly parted while seeing his roommate do such an impressive spectacle of force as if they didn't spend almost half an hour treating horrible injuries.

"Are you human?" The stunned brunette thought aloud in an inaudible tone, he was too immersed in his thoughts to listen the approaching sounds of heels against the asphalt.

"Is it true that you came here in an Audi… and with Clarington?"

"TWO!" Parrot started to count, making the crowd count along with him.

Sebastian noticed how the movements turned faster and more determined.

Why was Clarington so adamant to do this?

He knows that the other never backs down from a challenge… but this was ridiculous.

"Why is it so important?" When he realized he thought aloud, he blinked in confusion and looked from the corner of his eye at the curious girl. "… This game I mean." He added casually, completely unaware of the questions she asked him before.

"SIX!"

The blonde didn't seem offended; she just took a sip of her drink and looked up, her blank expression towards the sculptural bodies.

"Because cars became predictable… hot boys instead..." The corner of her red lips tugged into a smirk she couldn't hide.

"… I guess I can relate." Sebastian agreed while he took a sip of his drink. It was true, you can get bored of cars… of hot guys… depends of the specimen.

Vibrant glassy jades stared unconsciously at certain ashy blond, imagining how the sculpted muscles were adhered to the black thin t-shirt thanks to uncountable drops of sweat and how the slightly bronzed tone of skin could have been visible if instead of black, the shirt was white.

"Oh, I bet you do." The girl didn't mask her amusement or the knowing look in her eyes at watching how the brunette moved his head in a reprimanding gesture.

"TEN!"

"What are they doing?" Sebastian immediately asked in anxiety, seeing how they seemed to hang like a monkey hanging from a tree limb by one arm, and then, they switched their bodies completely when they were changing arms… now they were facing the audience. Sebastian noticed how two guys were shaking out the fatigued extremity… Clarington seemed to maintain his force… and so did Thompson.

"Relax." She muffled her chuckle with her hand. "They have to switch positions after ten pulls up." The girl explained.

"FIFTEEN!"

Brown eyes were attentive of every twitch the brunette did when Parrot screamed a number.

It almost made her feel bad that she found so funny how the brunette refused to look at the guys, worry evident in his body language.

"So tell me…" She trailed off while bumping playfully the arm of the uneasy brunette. "…What's your deal with him?"

Long seconds passed before the brunette cleared his throat and licked his lips.

"We are cousins."

Sebastian ignored the pointed look he received. Ok, it wasn't his best lie… but he doesn't know what these people know of his roommate! He can't say that they are roommates… He doesn't know if Clarington commented something about college.

"Right, and I'm a Kardashian." The young girl deadpanned.

Sebastian decided to not ask what a Kardashian was, mostly because…

"TWENTY!"

… A figure couldn't turn, the contestant was tired.

People started to whistle, insult and throw bottles.

"LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE ALREADY SURRENDERED!... IS SMITH!" Parrot announced.

Sebastian was impressed by the insults that the crowd started to scream at the man.

"SO TELL US SMITH! DO YOU NEED HELP OR CAN YOU HANDLE YOURSELF?"

Sebastian needed to narrow his eyes to see how Smith tried to pull his body on more time… but he couldn't, he stifled a gasp at seeing how the man trembled and failed, he was holding himself as if his body was a dead weight, with his arms completely extended and body lax swinging with the wind.

People started to boo harder.

"SEEMS LIKE BABY SMITH NEEDS A BIT OF HELP!... Guys, pick up that man!" Parrot ended ordering some guys that were already next to the stair.

In all the process of collecting the fatigued man, the crowd didn't subside the insulting remarks.

It made Sebastian wonder if maybe falling to the ground from 35 feet wasn't as bad as enduring and dealing with these people.

"HEY THOMPSON! BY WHAT NUMBER ARE WE?"

"TWENTY SIX!" Answered Thompson with no sign of tiredness, it actually seemed as if he could spend the whole night and next day doing pull ups.

That guy right there… it wasn't human, he's like something out of a comic… or Sparta.

Don't giving a shit anymore; Sebastian started to search in the pockets of his coat for his cigarettes.

"Since when did Cla-…" With more force than necessary he tamped the pack of cigarettes. "…_My cousin_ started to come?" He offered the pack to the girl; she could give him the answers that Clarington won't.

The girl removed politely one cigarette and placed it between her lips, with her own lighter she lightened it up, and held the smoke in her mouth, waiting for it to cool down… A couple of seconds later she blew it through her nose… a pleasant and content expression on her face.

"This is really nice… You like fancy stuffs huh?... One night he just appeared, climbed that thing and humiliated everyone." She answered distracted, still enjoying the menthol flavor.

Sebastian scrunched his nose cutely, that didn't explain much. "He appeared? Just like that?"

"He said he needed the money." Answered the girl; with one simple shrug.

Sebastian heaved a sigh, exhaling the smoke slowly through his faintly parted lips.

Apparently Clarington was an enigma everywhere he went.

"FIFTY TWO!"

Sebastian was trying to distract himself by seeing a kid no older than him, riding a Kawasaki in one wheel and how after some maneuvers the kid landed on the front wheel, laughing manically.

Anything to make him stop looking at the billboard… the other two guys were down, just Clarington and Thompson were standing… the last one to surrender was Phil and… he refused the help. Just minutes ago he saw and mostly heard how they took the screaming young man to some ambulatory.

This whole situation had him on edge, at announcing that the only standing men were his roommate and Thompson… more people came.

His fingers trembled as he pulled the lighter from his pocket, lighting his fifth cigarette in the night, with each inhalation he felt how his tolerance increased, but this time the soothing sensation didn't appear.

"By the way, my name is Jade and if you ev-…" At hearing the stilettos, Sebastian straightens his posture and nods at her in acknowledge before he took the offered drink. He is kind of grateful of her, the blonde have been giving him drinks the whole night.

"What happens with the losers?" He almost grimaced at how scratchy his voice sounded after the first sip.

"Thanks to the popularity there is a system of bets but… the losers have to pay, the more they hang in there the higher the bet gets."

"…" The brunette gulped forcefully while he turned his head and impulsively looked up. Hunter was flexing his arms easily; his rhythm was still as steady as Thompson's. _"For how long?" _

"And tonight is a favorite's night… Lots of money is in the table."

"Which means?" Maybe it was the alcohol or the strong menthol in his cigarettes… But he didn't give a crap anymore if he sounded a bit unnerved.

He didn't know why Hunter was doing this. He honestly doubts that is for the money… maybe Thompson stole him a girlfriend or something?

"It means that they'll work their asses to win."

_"… fucking merveilleux."_

"SEVENTY SEVEN!"

Sebastian never considered himself a pessimistic or optimistic person, because for instance, you have to care to have expectations, either way if they are negative or positive, and he just doesn't… But right now he is certain that he is being realistic.

Hunter needs to stop.

Since he heard that people were crazy because of the amount of money they put on Hunter's head… he couldn't dare to look elsewhere but his roommate.

And right now his throat constricted painfully at noticing a swing in Hunter's body.

"…Jade?" He asked hesitant, anxious green eyes still fixated in his roommate.

"SEVENTY EIGHT!"

"Yes sweetheart?"

Hunter almost skipped the last one… he was losing his rhythm.

"We have to stop it." He can't let those people throw bottles at the stubborn army brat of his, and he can't even think about letting the other fall as that Phil guy did.

"SEVENTY NINE!"

At hearing the amused chuckle at his side, Sebastian dared to break his gaze and looked down at the girl, he wasn't in total control of his emotions at the moment, so he wasn't sure what Jade saw on him that made her subside her chuckles in a heartbeat.

"I mean it, Hunter can't… he is injured… he is hurting himself." His voice came out like a whisper… he was feeling as if he was betraying his roommate by admitting his disadvantage. But Clarington's alpha male pride can go to hell.

The blonde was taken aback for a few seconds, and she looked genuinely apologetic at the brunette. "I'm sorry, but there is no way to stop it once they started it."

There was an awkward silence that expanded for long instants until Parrot's voice broke it, making the brunette look up once again.

"EIGHTY THREE!"

Without hesitation, Jade placed her hand in the shoulder next to her. "I'm sure he'll be fine, he is a strong kid; he is the only one that wiped the floor with my brother." She almost snorted with her last comment, as if she was remembering one particular moment.

"… Who is?" Asked the brunette with a dreadful tone, he didn't know why he was asking, if he was sure he was going to regret the answer.

"Thompson, the one you pissed off." The blonde answered with a sing song tone, she surely got her laugh at his expense.

"… great." Sebastian commented dryly before he looked up at the billboard.

"EIGHTY SIX!"

Soon, Hunter will have to switch positions again… and he is sure that his body won't let him. And being the phenomenal idiotic douchebag that he is, Clarington will try to force his body even more…

He has to stop him before he reaches that point.

"I'm sorry, I have to do something."

With determination in his eyes, Sebastian absentmindedly removes the girl's hand from his shoulder, throws away his cigarette and starts to venture into the crowd.

"Wha-?... Hey! Wait!"

"EIGHTY SEVEN!"

Sebastian tried to squeeze his way out of the erratic mass of people, he repressed the urges to spat at some persons that got extremely touchy, he just wanted to get to the other side which proved to be a much difficult task than he thought, everybody seemed crazy and wanting to be just at the bottom of the billboard, he stumbled and almost fell several times, he needed to look up repeatedly in search for the skate ramp where Parrot was screaming.

"EIGHTY EIGHT!"

Spotting a small space between two colossal guys, Sebastian easily slipped through them and immediately looked up.

Shit, that's a tall billboard.

"EIGHTY NINE!"

"Stop! Parrot, Stop!" Sebastian ran and had to put his hands against the ramp to prevent the collision of his face against the wood. He screamed and looked at the man with the megaphone; he wasn't able to hide his worry anymore.

Said man blinked in confusion before he dropped his disturbed gaze. "Fancy kid? Wha-? I'm sorry, I'm in the middle of something but I'll talk to ya later!... NIN-"

"NO! You have to stop it! Hunter is injured, he can't continue!" Sebastian distractedly bounces with uneasiness and full of anxiety, the people at his back were starting to ask what was happening.

Parrot stared at the young men pulling their bodies before he looked again at the distressed brunette. "He seems fine to me." The smirk turned more entertained than it was intended.

"That's because his parents sent him through the stupid forest, and he didn't miss a tree." Sebastian was at the verge of having an anxiety attack. When he stared at Parrot, the man was looking at him with his big head tilted in confusion, as if he didn't understand what he just said. "Arg! Listen to me! _believe me,_ you have to stop it!"

There were seconds in which Parrot did seem hesitant, but the impatience of the crowd set up his mind. "Sorry man, but the show must go on."

_"We'll see about that."_ Sebastian narrowed his eyes before he turned with an exasperated huff and not caring _(_thinking_)_ about the consequences; he marched till the bottom of the stairs.

He'll stop Clarington even if he has to climb the damn thing himself.

He barely had time to grasp the metal bar when he suddenly felt how an oppression took all the oxygen from his lungs in a tight grip over his torso that pulled him towards a gigantic solid chest.

_"What the-?" _"Let me go! Take your hands of me! Get off me!" No matter how much he struggled, how hard he tried to push away the arms on him… the force applied on him didn't fade.

"Hey! Hey! Careful with the kid!... Eeerrmm let's take a break people… technical problems."

Sebastian didn't care about anything except the fact that whoever parasite that dared to touch him, was taking him away, and he was having none of that.

"Let me go! Arg! I told you to let me go!" The brunette wasn't aware of how he was being dragged behind the ramp.

It wasn't until he heard a surprising sound of someone falling at mere centimeters of him that he stopped in a halt.

"Are you ok?" Someone straightened himself from the fall and Sebastian recognized the worried face.

"Parrot?" He asked breathless, the weight of everything that has been happening was overcoming him.

"Yeah it's me kid… For Christ's sake Ian, let the kid go!"

Without notice, the bruising arms let go of him, Sebastian instantly crossed his own arms protecting his torso; the man called Ian leaved the scene returning to his spot next to the billboard.

Sebastian was glaring at the man, until he felt a movement near his personal space.

It was Parrot, who noticed the step back the slim brunette took, so he raised his arms in a way of surrender.

"Sorry about that… but you have a temper kid, and you are not authorized to climb that billboard." The smaller man talked while looking a bit sheepishly, even rubbing the nape of his neck.

Authorized to climb…?

Sebastian shook his head in disbelieve. "Authorized? What is this, a FIFA game?! I told you that Hunter was injured, you had to stop it! And you didn't!"

"I'm sorry but-" Parrot was startled by the hisses.

"No! You are not sorry! I don't know the type of people you all are, but if you were sorry you wouldn't let this stupid game carry on! I'm not letting Hunter end up like that Phil! Who by the way may be paralytic by now!" With an arm still protecting his injured side, Sebastian started to corner the smaller man against the ramp.

"…I-I…" Parrot was wondering how he could feel so frightened by a clumsy tall slim kid which had a pair of very green and very pretty eyes… that weren't so pretty anymore. 

"PAY THE MONEY CLARINGTON!"

_"Now WHAT?!"_ Sebastian internally cursed at his luck that made him be alive at this day.

Taking by surprise the cornered man, the brunette took the megaphone and before Parrot could do anything, Sebastian was throwing it far away towards the bushes.

"Hey! My megaphone!" The older man protested.

Sebastian didn't pay attention at Parrot anymore; he went to where all those new cheers were emerging from, his intuition was screaming at him, something was wrong… something was seriously wrong. He didn't waste time in searching for spaces to slip; he pushed everyone that was on his way… With each step, the same sounds he heard early this night at Dalton's parking lot were repeating over and over… he felt as if his stomach was being stapled and something inside his chest was being squeezed without remorse.

Pushing away some random guy, he finally was able to see with clarity what was happening…

"IT'S TIME TO TEACH YOU HOW TO RESPECT YOUR SUPERIORS!"

… Thompson and Clarington were both on the ground. But Sebastian's relief at seeing his roommate standing in one piece on the asphalt was ephemeral at seeing how Thompson kicked Hunter in the gut, and the military teen fell as if he weighted nothing.

"Hunter?" Sebastian whispered in shock… Hunter… Hunter fell?

"Pay. the. damn. money!" Thompson bent his body to scream in a penetrating way, the veins at his neck pulsating and standing out with each word… he also kicked the fallen teen four times.

Distressed jades saw how the ashy blond twitched several times before he could muster enough force to curl and cover his face and chest… Hunter's bandages were scarlet red.

Everybody was screaming and insulting and…

Sebastian couldn't handle it anymore.

"Hey! Smartass!..." Sebastian ran until he faced the outraged man, standing between him and the fallen boy. "…Stop!" Effervescent wild green pools stared directly at the dark eyes of a surprised man.

"You?!" Thompson ranked his eyes in disbelieve over the slim silhouette before he scoffed in mock. "I'm getting really tired of your shit rich kid…" The taller man took a couple of steps closer to the brunette, letting the lacrosse player distinguish the almost imperceptible trembles among the swollen arms and the burns across the cheeks because of the cold wind. "Get out of here before you get hurt." Thompson murmured in a low threatening tone.

Sebastian didn't let himself being intimidated, and didn't retreat, the smell of sweat and alcohol each time become stronger. "Look, he needs a hospital…" He extended his arm to point at his fallen classmate. "Leave your gang troubles for another day." He exhaled tiredly, letting his arms fall heavily at his sides… he gave the agitated man a drained look, before he started to turn and bent next to the barely conscious blond.

All he cared about was Hunter's state… nothing else mattered.

But a tight grip on his upper arm pulled him away from his roommate. "For your own good, stop being condescending." A warm breath spread uncomfortably all over his face.

"I'm condescending?" With a struggle that made him mentally cringe, Sebastian freed himself. "Do you even know what that means?" He couldn't control his last sneer… That in retrospect, he should have avoided it.

People were getting quieter, full attention towards them, which occasioned that everybody could hear the words exchanged between them… So everybody snickered in mock at Thompson; whom blood started to boil in anger.

"He is not going anywhere." Thompson grabbed Sebastian's shoulder forcefully, not accepting the lack of fear from part of the other.

Sebastian just brushed it off and kneeled next to his roommate. With careful movements, he slowly turned the bruised body… Hunter's breathing was labored but it was showing sings to calm down… his eyebrows were furrowed and his eyelids were pressed tight in what he assumed was pain… The brunette watched in surprise how the other seemed to try to incorporate on his own… Sebastian rushed to sooth him, brushing the soft spikes out of the sweaty forehead.

At the mere touch of his fingertips with the feverish skin, stormy turquoises were able to be seen. "…Bas…get…away…"

Clarington… you stubborn thick head…

The corner of his dry lips tugged in the tiniest of the smiles. With a resigned sigh, Sebastian passed his arm across Hunter's back, and helped him to sit.

"Where do you think you are going?!"

Sebastian heard the marching steps of Thompson, so before the man could came any closer, Sebastian rose and extended an arm trying to maintain some distance, while with his other arm, he started to search for his wallet and remove his watch.

"Here is your money, now leave us the fuck alone." He grabbed all the cash he had and pushed it in the other's chest. _(_He didn't exactly know how much he had, he never bothered in knowing, but he is sure that it was enough to calm the man._)_

Thompson laughed darkly while he grabbed the money and the watch; with an amused look he inspected them before he tucked them in his pocket. "The rich kid has claws… now." The taller man raised an eyebrow and watched the contrary's hand on his shoulder. "Are you putting your hands on me? Take that hand away from me!" He yelled before he shoved roughly the arm.

"Fine, I'm leaving… Let's get out of here Clari-" Sebastian turns to pick his roommate, but in that same instant he feels his right cheekbone burn. Something hit him. He turns again… Thompson is right in front of him. He has his fists high, closed and defiant… and smirks. It was him the one that hit him. Sebastian places his hand on top of his cheek… it was burning and… it hurt… Without any alert, Thompson kicked him in the gut. Sebastian retreated because of the impact and the pain. The older man missed the exact spot and just kicked him on his side… fortunately it wasn't his injured side… but it still hurt. Without emitting a sound, biting his bottom lip, Sebastian turned to help his classmate.

"Where do you think you are going pretty kid? I'm not done with you."

A kick from behind pushed him to the front, Sebastian bearably maintained his balance, his eyes were starting to burn, he rapidly blinked away the tears, and he still kept walking slowly. He felt his surroundings, the laughing faces, the faces silently staring at him… the ones that started to point…

Some people were watching at them with worry… He wanted to scream at them… why they weren't helping Hunter?! Where were they when that Phil fell?! He could hear the traffic… He swears he heard someone gasp… Then he saw him, in front of him… Clarington… he was standing… Out of nowhere, he heard some running from behind. It was Thompson. Freckled eyelids closed tightly… another hit… He felt how his hair was being pulled from behind, almost dragging him. Sebastian turned on himself to prevent a fall; he ended up running with his head bowed, until the hold from the much stronger man released him in an unstoppable push… His face burns right were the asphalt scratched him… He heard a scream and then he saw how Thompson was running towards him… as fast as his body let him, he rose, extended his arms, and grabbed the man by his jacket, pushing the man with all his force, each time closer, faster without looking where, without understanding what he was doing. A steeling sound resounds… metal crashing… He is finally free… Thompson fell against some motorcycles, on the ground, a heavy chassis impeding him any move; Sebastian was standing next to a wheel that kept rolling… but he doesn't notice it… all that is on his mind is anger, that didn't allow him to breath, it was as strong as a wave… a hate wave. He felt the headache, the oppression on his chest, the beginnings of an asthma attack, the burn on the side of his face… and not caring anymore he threw himself over the man. He punched him everywhere he could reach, the bland nose, the stitched eyebrow; he drew over the man's neck long irregular lines of blood… Two strong hands rose him up from behind. Sebastian found himself kicking in the air, struggling to set himself free, he wanted to punch again, to bite, to hurt. At being dragged out, he threw a last kick; at a Kawasaki that landed slowly on top of an exhausted Thompson.

"Oh, my bike." An innocent protested.

"Thompson! I can't believe you are my brother! What the hell are you doing?"

"Let's get you out of here fancy kid."

Trying to force his lungs to breathe, Sebastian stared at the crowd… they weren't laughing anymore, all of them were staring at him in silence, stepping away for him and whomever was holding him. Sebastian leaned back completely, at total mercy of his captor… A nervous laugh burst from his chest towards the sky… If his mother watched at him right now… Oh, if only Valentina Leroux knew what his perfect son just did… her perfect creation…With each thought, the laugh was more difficult to control… he knew he was laughing but… he couldn't hear anything coming out of his mouth… God he couldn't breathe.

"Now that both of you are ok, I'm gonna check on Jade."

"Thanks Gary."

The icy merciless wind caressed his face, it sent shivers through his body still covered in a fine layer of sweat, he closed his eyes… everything was spinning… his heart was going to stop from overdose, his respiration was still impossible to control and the anger was still just underneath his skin… it wasn't placated yet…He felt how he was being placed on top of a cold surface… a car?

"… Wha-…?" Sebastian tried to murmur before the weight of his upper body made him lean forwards… His forehead colliding against a warm surface… it was soft… and sticky… He felt numb; with no control over his body… everything felt too heavy…

Thump, thump, thump.

The drained brunette closed his eyes with a shattered sigh… a heartbeat… an exploding heartbeat, right next to his ear. Unconscious of what he was doing, Sebastian mustered the little energy he still had and nuzzled lazily the warm surface from where the heartbeat was emerging… up and down up and down… it radiated calmness and… it was familiar… the smell of aftershave and… axe?... he didn't want to let it go…

"Bas-… Bastian! Don't close your eyes!" Warm hands were on each side of his face, what it was intended to come out as a groan, it sounded more like a pitiful whine that could barely escape through the pink thin lips… why they keep bothering him?

"Sebastian! Open your eyes! Stay awake! Bastian!" The firm voice kept calling him, despite the urgency in the voice; a hand caressed gently his jaw and lifted his face by the chin, tickling callouses spreading warmness with each touch.

Grunting faintly at being continuously interrupted from his rest, Sebastian bit his bottom lip in annoyance before he opened his disoriented eyes…

It took four seconds to his eyes to adapt again to the darkness of the night, and distinguish the person right in front of him.

"Hun… Hunter?" He muttered incredulous, still not believing that his roommate could be standing and… fine and…

"What th-..!" Hunter barely had time to cut his words completely shocked, at feeling a pair of slim arms around his neck… Sebastian Smythe was _hugging him_.

Hunter blinked several times while staring ahead, still dumbfounded and struck… Despite every muscle of his body ached _so bad_ and was screaming at him to fucking rest, he still wasn't able to stop his arms to wrap around the slim waist, pulling the freckled menace tighter against his body… He closed his eyes and let his nose find a way between the soft locks that despite everything, still smelled wonderful. Not even a shower with the warmest and most refreshing water would have been able to transmit him the relief he felt at holding the presence of the brunette so close to him... He was there... he was safe. They never hug; they never show signs of care… A good day between them is when they acknowledge each other and neither of them ends with a citation to Mr. Hoffman's office… But he still can't even stand the idea of something bad happening to Sebastian.

… He just… he can't.

Despite the fights, despite the insults, despite the sleepless nights… Against any logic, he still can't stop caring and worrying like a freaking paranoid about the only person that makes him feel like the teenager he really is.

_"What I'm going to do with you?" _

He thought with a resigned exhalation, his heartbeat was still thumping like crazy, but this time he felt as if he could take his time and enjoy it.

"I can't believe that you are here…" He heard the frail whisper at his side, it sounded a bit breathless and…He remembered Sebastian's asthma; a bit reluctantly, Hunter loosened his embrace, deliberately slowly trailing his hands to the base of the contrary's back, allowing Sebastian to breathe properly.

Sebastian was still processing what had happened in the long night, his mind couldn't find an order and was having several thoughts at a time; he was only able to find clarity when he focused on the reassuring warmth characteristic of the teen from Colorado… It was over… It was finally over… He closed his eyelids tightly before he gave a last self-reassuring hug… He tentatively took a step backwards, leaning against the hood of his car, and focused his eyes on the undeniably handsome features of his classmate.

"You are fine and…" Sebastian swallowed forcefully, it was still hard to breathe through his nose, he exhaled and noticed how his hands weren't cooperative and he didn't know what to do with them, because he almost has a cough attack at perceiving how his fingers were distractedly playing with the short, soft, and humid blond strands located at the nape of the swimmer… It seemed as if his body wanted to make sure that the presence of Hunter was real and there and… Ok… he needed to breathe…

Clearing his throat nervously, the brunette forced his hands to move and… They run maddening slow over the trembling strong arms that were still encircling him and… Hunter's short t-shirt leaved visible the swollen muscles driven to exhaustion, the veins were still tense and each time his fingertips made contact with them… he could feel the un-rhythmical pulse…

"Is this really you?..."

Half lidded obscured turquoises that were examining the fine green halo around dilated pupils; become distracted by the soft looking pink lips… they were so close and…

Unconsciously, Hunter licked his lips, exhaling and nodding hypnotized. "…Yeah."

"Good."

Hunter was tilting his head to the side, closing the remaining distance, when a sudden pang of pain on his injured eyebrow made him close his eyes and shout the first words that crossed his mind.

"Son of a bitch! What is wrong with you?!" The ashy blond hissed in pain, placing his hand on top of his eyebrow for a few seconds before examining it to see any trace of blood… Fortunately the slap didn't reopen the wound.

"Me?" The brunette pointed at himself in incredulity. "What is wrong with me?! Are you serious!?" Green jades narrowed in increasing anger. "You are the crazy one that almost got himself killed!" Sebastian would never admit it aloud, but he felt in disadvantage, he hated arguing with the other Warbler at such proximity… it was asphyxiating the warmth radiated from that man.

The glint in those vivacious and enraged jades was matched by the dominant and authoritative voice that could make a crowd obey. "You ignored my direct orders and got yourself int-"

"Orders?..." Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, his head incapable to believe the words coming out of his roommate. "Orders?! Are you freaking kidding me!? I'm not your subordinate Clarington!" Ignoring the protests his body did at such forceful moves, he jumped out of the hood of the car and pushed his way out of the presence of the swimmer. "I don't take orders from you or anybody!"

"I'm your captain and-" Hunter was gritting his teeth with such force that it sounded as if he was practically _growling_.

At hearing the words, Sebastian stopped his march and scoffed in mock, rebel hazelnut locks removed from his line of vision. "You are the captain of a _choir group_…" The green eyed brunette turned and faced the impassive blond. "… look around captain… we are not at Dalton!"

For when Sebastian ended gesturing around, Hunter had taken some steps closer to the brunette. "And that's precisely why you shouldn't have come!" At difference of his roommate, Hunter craved for the proximity, he needed it to intimidate and make sure that the message was received… In this case was to make the dumbass understand the big idiot he was by following him to that place.

"If I didn't come, you'll be death!" Despite the tremors he felt in his spine at the new intimate distance, Sebastian didn't retreat, the second he took a step backwards, the second the other won.

"AND YOU'LL BE SAFE!"

"…" It wasn't the volume, or the proximity, or the heat… it was the words and those electric blue eyes what left the brunette speechless, dry thin lips parted unable to form any sound.

Clarington isn't as stoic and imperturbable as he think he is, those eyes always betray him… But it was the first time Sebastian distinguished pure worry plastered on them…

…Did Clarington…?

…Is Clarington worried about him?

Sebastian's body was frozen in its place, gaze suspicious and uncertain… his head was slightly titled for when a warm hand found accommodation over his uninjured side of his face.

"You shouldn't have come…" No matter how deep or low he tried to make his voice sound, it didn't hide his concern and… guilt. At seeing the distracted brunette blink in nervousness, Hunter followed his impulses and brushed his thumb against the petite freckles he had caught himself trying to count from distance more times than his pride allows him to admit. "And you shouldn't have started a fight with everyone and…" His voice decreased into a raspy whisper… the bruises in Sebastian's cheekbone, where the asphalt scratched the flawless skin… he had to swallow forcefully the bile rising by his throat… Thompson was going to pay for this…"You don't have any idea of what could have happened to you out there… do you?" He wasn't aware of how the gray flecks on his eyes intensified while he tucked some rebel locks behind the contrary's ear. "Does your tiny little messed brain of yours understand that?" The corners of his lips ended tugging into a smirk at tapping playfully with his index the uncovered temple.

It was a waste of time… every time he tried to stay mad at the brunette… it was a waste of time…

In the occasions he accompanied the Warblers to parties, or in the events they share with the Crawford's girls… He has heard innumerable compliments and mostly clichés about Sebastian's eyes.

To him, the most accurate word that describes the impossible shade of green in those eyes is… _kryptonite_.

Yes, to him, those eyes are green kryptonite.

Honestly, to be more specific, those pretty wide eyes, with long eyelashes and freckled eyelids, were his own personal kryptonite.

"… I" Sebastian breathed out, his chest rising with each inhalation… The faint and gentle caresses on his face blocked any command to his brain… Shit, he forgot about what they were arguing…. Despite his own self-imposed golden rule to maintain a distance of at least three steps from the swimmer… Sebastian started to lean into the enticing security and comfort that only the wonder boy of Dalton, named Clarington, could provide.

But an approaching sound woke him up from his compelled state. "… What is that?" He asked with a scratchy voice.

… It sounded like… _sirens?_

Sebastian's bewilderment only increased when he heard his roommate groan and mutter. "… Fuck."

"HEEEY! KIDS!"

Hunter turned his body, and Sebastian peered over his roommate's shoulder, both seeing Parrot make exaggerated signals with his arms.

"RUN! GO FUCKING RUN! THE POLICE! SOMEONE ALERTED THE POLICE!" Parrot screamed at them while he started to run farther and farther… loosing himself between the alarmed crowds.

"The police?" Sebastian thought aloud, not believing in his luck tonight, people always considered him a lucky person, and he doesn't refute them… maybe tonight all the bad luck he eluded his whole life was catching at him?... Maybe karma does exist... If that was the case, then he was screwed, because if he has been a condescending, spoiled ass… Clarington is a complete and utterly douchebag with Nazi/Mussolini tendencies… If both of them are together while the karma spirit is working… then… he is dammed… for eight generations.

_"Well… I had a car accident, got into a fight with a guy with the body of a Spartan, there are parts of my body I'm discovering thanks to the pain… why not also get arrested tonight?"_

This was all Clarington's fault!

… And speaking of his bad luck's amulet…

"Clarington?" Sebastian turned his head to the sides, looking for the tall blond that he lost in sight. "What are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow in suspicion at finding his roommate near the back of his car, he was obviously masking his pain, barely being able to take short steps, it was almost imperceptible, but he was hunched… probably his back was seriously hurt. Sebastian bit his tongue and decided to focus in trying to understand what the other was doing… He seemed to look for something…

"Pass me that can."

Sebastian followed the direction of where Hunter was pointing at him, in effect, behind the van was a spray can. Biting his lip to hide his own pain, the Parisian extended his arm the best he could to avoid bending more than strictly necessary.

"… Here, but what are you going to-" "What the… ARE YOU INSANE?! What is your problem?!" Sebastian stared incredulous at how his roommate sprayed _black paint_ all over his car plate and in the hurry he ended staining a considerable part of his car's back door… His Audi… he loves that car!

"It's necessary… In case they chase us…" Hunter distractedly explained, paying more attention at the approaching sirens, when he turned to leave, he found a very angry brunette blocking his path, he sighed tired, refusing the impulse to massage the bridge of his nose. "Or you want your daddy _the attorney_ to know where you were?" He ended sending a pointed look at the lacrosse player.

"… I hate you." Murmured Sebastian with all the sincerity he could muster.

Hunter scoffed amused. "Sign the list… Thanks." He commented before he returned the can to the French brunette. Then, he walked till the driver's door and at realizing that it was closed he extended his arm over the car's roof. "Give me the keys."

Now it was the turn of Sebastian to huff, in his amusement he crossed his arms. "Ohhh no sir, you are not driving."

"I drive better than you, give me the keys Smythe." Hunter's patience was already on edge, he was turning his head repeatedly, making sure that the police hasn't arrived yet, but people were already irritating and he wanted to avoid the moment when the crowd started to run and turn... violent.

"You are delusional, you don't drive better than me and besides… you look like shit."

"You willingly crashed your car against a dumpster!" Cursing some words under his breath, Hunter fisted his hands; this was _not_ the moment for Sebastian to act like a child.

"To help you!" In his frustration, Sebastian was having troubles finding his keys.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Damn, everybody was running, the police has arrived.

"You know what? If tomorrow your suicidal side sparks again, and wants you to walk over fire or some crazy shit like that… trust me that I'll be fucking glad to see you burst in flames!" Aha! He found them, when the brunette pulled out from his pocket the keys, he placed them on the silver roof, with the intentions to slide them to his roommate… but someone grabbed them… Jades stared strangely at a tattooed hand that appeared out of nowhere.

"WATCH OUT!" Hunter alerted too late, he didn't notice or cared about how the guy had grabbed the keys, all that mattered was how the stranger has grabbed Sebastian by the coat, and pushed him to the floor.

"SEBASTIAN!"

In despair, with pupils blown out, Hunter saw how the guy disappeared from his line of vision too, as if he suddenly has fell to the ground… all he could hear were forceful sounds.

Wincing in pain, Hunter tried as fast as he could to border the car and see…

By instinct he froze, when he heard a scream in pain and the sound of the spray being released.

"Sebastian?"

… The tattooed guy was unconscious, black paint all over his face, and forehead visibly injured.

Unblinking turquoises stared in shock at the brunette that with some difficulty, with an arm protecting his torso, and a hand placed on the car, he was slowly getting up.

With a strong exhalation, the green eyed foreign rose, passed a hand through his hair, tucking some locks behind his ear and with a self-sufficient grin he looked at the blond. "How many times are you going to underestimate me?"

As a response, ignoring the unstoppable rhythm of his heart, Hunter furrowed his eyebrows and loosed his patience.

"GIVE ME THE DAMN KEYS!"

"STOP SCREAMING AT ME!"

**VII**

He doesn't know for how long, it probably has been hours, but it felt like minutes, since they got inside the car, Hunter has been driving, trying to avoid the police, he was right, when both of them are together, their karma multiplies and horrible things happen, that's the only explanation he could think of, because despite being surrounded by dozens of cars, a police patrol still choose them and started the pursuit, the power of his car has no comparison with the patrol's, but the crowd of people and the other cars made it difficult to escape, either way, Hunter drove the car into the neighborhoods _(_completely ignoring his suggestion _(_scream_)_ to go to the highway_)_ and lost the cops.

"Think we lost them?" Sebastian breathlessly asked while turning his head to the front, he has been checking if the police was still following them.

"Yeah… And for the last time Smythe, fasten the damn seatbelt." Meanwhile, Hunter has been glancing by the mirrors for any sign.

It seemed that they finally lost them; they were almost near a traffic light that was going to lead them downtown, away from Lima Heights.

"There is no one here…" Commented the brunette; a bit preoccupied by the suspicious quietness. "Hurry! The farther from this place the better… I told you to take the highway!" Sebastian hated every single moment since he entered the neighborhood, he wanted to be far from there as fast as possible, and Hunter's _correct_ ways of driving were exasperating him.

At Sebastian's words, Hunter exhaled frustrated, and controlled his homicide urges by grabbing the wheel unnecessarily hard. "And I told you that everyone was going there! We would be stuck in traffic!"

"It's a highway; we could easily pass everyone…"

"Listen to me! We are not goin-…"

Both teens fell silent at unison; right in front of them… the patrol has been waiting.

…Shit.

The patrol turned on the sirens, making it obvious that they were expecting them to park.

Still staring ahead, and keeping his movements as minimum as possible, Sebastian leaned imperceptibly towards the wheel and turned off the lights.

"Oh, because _that_ will make us invisible!" Whispered harshly the swimmer, he didn't waste any time and moved the lever to reverse, running as fast as he could towards the nearest intersection.

"Merde!" Sebastian's forehead ended up hitting the panel.

"I told you to put on the seatbelt!" With his arm extended behind the passenger's seat, and his body twisted to improve his sight, Hunter kept driving in reverse.

"… Maudite connard." Mumbled aloud the sore brunette that was rubbing his forehead…it had a red spot and everything.

"I understood that." In a halt, Hunter stopped in the intersection and changed the lever's position, already driving towards the street with the traffic light.

"Good, becau-"

"It is in red?" Interrupted the ashy blond what it was going to be a Frenglish rant towards his person.

"What is in red?" Sebastian didn't understand at was referring his companion, he was too occupied in checking the patrol right behind them.

"The traffic light! I can't see if it is in red!"

"Oh for Christ's sake Clarington! This is so _not_ the time to care about traffic laws! Just turn to the damn right!"

"But-"

"JUST TURN!" Some object hit against his foot, Sebastian dropped his gaze and what he saw caught his attention.

"What… what are you doing?" From the corner of his eye, not daring to turn his attention completely, Hunter saw how the brunette foreign lowered the glass and almost all his upper body was outside the car. "… Smythe?... What do you think you are doing?! Get inside!" Dark turquoises stared immediately at the speedometer… they were too fast, if he slowed abruptly, Smythe was going to end up flying far away.

"With the way you are driving we are never going to lose them." Sebastian had to yell to be heard. "Hey officers!" Hunter saw how Sebastian was holding the exact same can from earlier… What he was going to do with…?... "Nothing personal!" To Hunter's dismay, Sebastian threw the spray can as if it was a baseball… and it landed right in the middle of the glass of the patrol, it cracked in the act, fortunately it didn't break, but the act was enough to scare the cops that stopped.

_"Holy... Oh my..."_ Hunter was unable to form any coherent thoughts; he was so overwhelmed that he just couldn't think of anything to say.

"Zut! Quels imbéciles!" With his upper body still outside the car, a grinning Sebastian was having impulsive bursts of laughter; he was clinching his fist and thrusting his elbow upwards vertically, as a sign of victory.

… Hunter was having signs of a heart attack.

"GET INSIDE RIGHT NOW!" Extending his arm, the ashy blond grabbed the wheezing teen by the coat and pulled him inside, the force he applied was enough to pull the boy towards him, Sebastian ended with his head on top of Hunter's lap, still trembling and sprawled as he giggled.

With a wide curve, and the sounds of brakes almost surpassing the sirens; the tire tracks marked on the asphalt were the last thing the police cops saw.

After raising the glass, Hunter dared to look down at the teen still laughing on his lap… it was totally genuine, those kryptonites were narrowed and _glinting_, the laugh was slightly strangulated, it sounded as if it was captured in the back of the throat, it was natural and expressive… even contagious.

Hunter let go the air trapped on his lungs, and after brushing away some long locks spread over freckled skin, he gazed ahead towards the street. "You are crazy, you know that right?" The crazy one was himself, he was so mad at the brunette, at least he knows that he should be, after all, he cracked the glass of a _police patrol_… but all he could think off, were the trembles against his body and Sebastian's genuine laugh… God, he was so screwed.

After several intents, Sebastian was able to control his laugh and turn it into sporadic giggles… "I… You… that was fun." Sebastian was breathless.

Hunter dropped his gaze involuntarily and a bit alarmed, at feeling how his roommate accommodated, and was now curling against him, freckles pressed against his hip as he dozes off the giggles… The captain of the Warblers gulped saliva forcefully, he hated moments like this… when the little menace acted so sweet and vulnerable… It made his throat constrict and his breath labored.

He wasn't supposed to have… these… _reactions_… towards his roommate… his _male_ roommate.

Knowing Sebastian has made him question _everything_…. And there is no amount of courage in the world that can make him stop the terrifying feeling of falling deeper and deeper each time he peeks his roommate being genuine.

"That was… liberating." Sebastian mumbles, the cotton fabric brushing his lips.

It tickled, it fucking tickled, whenever the brunette spoke… Hunter's skin tickled and had goosebumps everywhere.

"Hn." The swimmer was only able to grunt in acknowledgement for a few seconds. "There is something seriously wrong with your head." He deadpanned.

There were long instants in which the ride was silent, and it made Hunter wonder if the other was falling asleep… But a tired sigh and some small movements later… he heard Smythe again.

"I could say the same thing about you." Commented the brunette while he rose, slowly accommodating himself on the passenger's seat.

Hunter suppressed his impulses to impede the other to move, as nice as it was… He can't let the other ask more questions about his behavior, it has been a miracle so far, he has been taking advantage of Sebastian's usual oblivion and uninterested behavior for this long, he can't let the other even suspect of… his unusual interest for his wellbeing.

He always makes sure to mask his interest and worry with insults. "At least I'm not going to make us get arrested." … Like that.

He heard the scoff at his side. "Yeah right, because the path of broken noses behind us thanks to you will be phenomenal to our reputation."

Hunter was unable to mask his concern… tonight has been… upside down… and… he has probably signed his expulsion at letting the other come with him. "… Now throwing slushies and stealing choir trophies seems lame." Was all he could muster to say.

The laugh he heard at his side was contagious enough to make him smirk.

Because despite everything that has happened, he had never felt so close to the little menace as tonight.

**VIII**

Apparently, Ohio's police had enough budget to buy radios, because several patrols were searching for them, and the karma spirit was having a blast tonight so it continued being a bitch, now all the patrols were searching for them downtown… there was no other way to go back to Dalton if not by passing those specific streets… in conclusion… they were trapped. Hunter had no other option but to return to Lima and deviate towards the highway _(_aha!_)_ he drove several miles, until nothing but nature surrounded them, it was almost four in the morning for when Hunter parked on the side of the road, right below the branches of an elm.

None of them were sure about how long they've been in silence, after the car stopped, Hunter leaned heavily against the seat, sighing tiredly and extenuated, while Sebastian was semi curled on a side… the one that hurt less, his arms were crossed over his torso like a protective barrier that tightened at sudden pangs of pain. From the reflection of the window, Sebastian saw how his roommate extended his arms and inspected his hands… even with his back towards the pilot seat; Sebastian was able to discern the coopery smell of blood, it probably came from Clarington's knuckles. Instead of sighing, the green eyed brunette bit his lip… He was getting really tired of Hunter's shitty pride, since they lost the patrol, he has been telling the other to go to a hospital… each time he has been ignored, according to his roommate's twisted and paranoid way of thinking, the hospital nurses will call the police… Clarington was at one single step to end up crazy.

And talking about paranoid people… Jades widened in surprise.

"Wait right here." Was all Hunter was able to hear, after Sebastian leaned near him to press a button that opened the backdoor and immediately got out of the car.

Hunter didn't bother in turning his head to check what Sebastian had in mind, he was sure the police wasn't going to search for them so far from Lima. Taking advantage off the couple of seconds alone, he let go all the air in his lungs in one single exhalation, his back was _killing him_, there were parts of his body that made contact with the seat… that felt like burning… His obscure eyes gazed at his hands, wincing by the mere act of extending his fingers… with his luck he is sure that they are infected. He wants nothing but to drive Sebastian to the hospital, he has been aware of the way the lacrosse player have been holding his torso, and after what Thompson did to him, he knows that they are in much better shape than most of Thompson's victims… He still can't understand from where he got the force to grab Sebastian and stop the fight… Sebastian needed a hospital… but he couldn't take the foreign there, because the moment he put a foot in the installation, Sebastian was going to force him to let the doctors treat him too… and he can't let that happen…

If any other person was accompanying him tonight, he wouldn't care… he really wouldn't… but it was _Sebastian_ and… no… he couldn't let the other know about his… situation…

In two more hours, after he is sure the police will desist by the change of guard, he'll call Nick and tell _(_order_)_ him to take his roommate to the nearest hospital. He knows the other will be discrete enough to not demand answers… like Thad probably would.

"TA-DÁ!"

Hunter pressed his lips to repress the sudden groan he almost let escape, at the abrupt halt his body did… He was so immersed in his thoughts… that his roommate took him by surprise.

If Sebastian noticed the discomfort form part of the eighteen years old teen, he didn't show it, meanwhile Hunter raised an eyebrow skeptically at the brunette; Sebastian was wearing that self-sufficient smirk… the one he wears when he is kind of proud of an idea… which are eleven of ten times wrong and dangerous.

With a content sigh, the Parisian teen sat comfortably again, he was holding some… gift pack?

"I remembered I was keeping this in the back of my car so Ém couldn't confiscate it and start asking questions of how I got it… Last Saturday I was bored buying things online and I saw this on an auction and remembered that Joey's birthday is coming and that he loved this wine on our last party… I think it was for that charity, the one for the mothers that have to travel far and pay for accommodation to take care of their kids in hospitals and…"

Hunter furrowed his eyebrows in confusion… Smythe was rambling… none stop… which in part it wasn't weird, he has seen him chatting like this with Jeff and even Richard… but it has never happened _with him_… Usually, when Sebastian rambles, his nose scrunches, regrouping the five scattered freckles over there, he forgets about keeping appearances and lets his accent free… changing the tone of his voice… Right now, the lacrosse player was doing all those things… and… it was weird because… he usually does that when he is at ease and… well, Sebastian always has his guard up anywhere near him.

Repressing the small tug at the corner of his lips, Hunter let himself hear with attention what the green eyed teen had to say. It was… he can't find a word that explains the warmness he felt at seeing how the other tugged some rebel locks behind his ear and wasn't making any eye contact with him…

… He was nervous.

And despite Hunter couldn't understand for the life of him why… he still found the situation laughable adorable.

Moments like this, when he feels at ease, seems part of daily life where before, it was infrequent or didn't exist at all.

"… and I know you probably don't have any idea of whom I'm talking about, but-"

"Em is Emily right? The lady that has been taking care of you and your niece, and Joey is yours dad's driver… And despite you were buying him a birthday present, I would appreciate if you stopped using Saturday's Warbler's practices as time to do your online errands." This time Hunter didn't hide his smug smirk at seeing the surprised brunette that blinked in confusion. _"Yes Sebastian… I pay attention to you, and no, not just for critique."_ He wanted to say, but he knew that if he spoke, he would have chuckled at the faint blush spread over Sebastian's cheeks.

Which, after needing a few seconds to recover from his surprise, he cleared his throat annoyed. "Is Émilie _not_ Emily… and I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that those were Warbler's practices, I thought it was a lecture of how turning teens into perfect tiny super soldiers."

Now he couldn't mask his dark chuckle. "If that were the case… then, I would be doing a _terrible_ job."

"Yeah, well… don't worry, you wouldn't last much, I would be the first one to organize a riot against you."

"Of that I'm certain." He answered with fake solemnity.

Then, the _weirdest thing_ happened, Sebastian giggled… like giggled /_giggled_/… it was small and sudden but… he is sure of what he heard.

He looked puzzled at how the brunette turned his head towards the window… to hide his face…

"Here." Still looking at the window, Sebastian extended his arm towards him and pushed the bag against his chest.

Hunter repressed the hiss and a bit uncertain he inspected it… In effect, there was a bottle of wine inside a box that by the several stamps on it… he could easily guess that it wasn't cheap.

_Screaming Eagle Cabernet Sauvignon._

Hunter raised his eyebrows a bit startled at reading the year; leave it to Sebastian to be the type of person that expends thousands of dollars in a bottle of wine for the driver. He always knew that his roommate was the type of person that never cared about the money… but he always thought that it was because he had the amount of money to not care about it… this changes the perspective.

"_So he just makes fun of poor people when they upset him?_"

"Yes I know, _me_ buying a _Napa Valley_ wine of all places but… That's the one he liked, and is not thaaat bad, you know, for being American, besides, it was an online anonymous auction, so nobody would ever know what I did."

"… Your secret is safe with me?" Replied the ashy blond, still unsure of what he should answer, his knowledge of wine is basically that apparently there is the type that is white and there is red… and that the older the more expensive it is.

He still couldn't understand why _he_, of all people, was holding the wine… If Smythe wanted an opinion of the wine… he was screwed.

He almost tensed when the brunette grinned at him. "I was thinking that if I'm not able to go to sleep, at least there is other way to forget this night… so use that pocket knife I know you have and open it!"

"… Excuse me?" Was all that Hunter was able to articulate, exchanging his gaze from the bottle at his hand and the content brunette at his side.

… Smythe wanted to drink wine with him?

… Smythe wanted to drink a _really_ expensive wine with him?

Was this some kind of joke?

Hunter was woken up from his thoughts by the not so happy voice of his roommate.

"Open that damn bottle so I can forget about you trying to kill yourself!" Apparently a sleep deprived Sebastian was worse than a Saturday at Warbler practice Sebastian.

Muttering some insults under his breath, Hunter took out his pocket knife and started to fight with the bottle to open it… He is just doing what he has seen in movies… It must be the same for champagne and wine right? "… I wasn't trying to kill myself; in fact, I've done that several times and nothing happened before." He grumbled through gritted teeth.

"Seriously Clarington, every time you open your mouth… you just sink more."

And the karma spirit stroke again when Hunter was able to finally open the bottle, unfortunately, Hunter had it in a position that started to pour red wine over the leather seats.

"…" Sebastian didn't say anything… he had the feeling that his roommate knew precisely well what he wanted to say anyway.

Hunter rushed to straighten the bottle, but the damage was already done. "…" Without saying a word either, he handed it to the skeptical brunette.

"…" Sebastian took it automatically, his eyes still fixated on the very visible red stains.

"… I'm sorry." Hunter ran a hand nervously behind his neck.

Sebastian just kept staring at the stains… before sighing in defeat. "Never mind." And without anything else to say, he brought the bottle to his lips and took a mouthful of red wine. "Not a Lafite… but still good enough for tonight… I'm sorry that I don't have a glass… I'll have to share my gay germs with you."

Hunter took the offered bottle and kept quiet, his shoulder hunched imperceptibly by a sudden somber attitude; he hates comments like the last one. He knows he has earned those comments, after all, there was a time, when he called the other… a fag _(_not one of his proudest moments_)_ but it was still something that stung… because, seriously, he isn't a homophobic person, is just that specific day… was one of those days where everything was wrong and it got worse and… Sebastian was there, defiant as ever and… the point is that… it wasn't so in the past as he thought it was and… it stung.

But hey, what was another bad attribute his roommate thought of him?

With a cynical pessimistic glint in his eyes, Hunter raised the bottle and drunk the content as if it was one of the usual cheap beers that his accustomed to drink.

… After that comment, both of them started to drink in silence… passing the bottle from time to time… with all the intentions in the world to forget about tonight. Twenty three minutes later and the bottle's content was half below.

"I don't understand… I-… I tried but… I don't understand…" Another Smythe fact that only a few people knew, when he has alcohol in his system, he has the strongest accent because of the heavier breathing… it makes his voice slurry and… it was completely unfair, people shouldn't sound so tempting and look so compelling while being drunk, his eyes remain half lidded, glassy and with the golden flecks spread all over the olive green. He also starts to yawn and rub his eyes, laughs and smiles easily… and most importantly… he treats the rest of population as human beings.

Hunter ended cracking his neck with his palm, before answering with a flat voice. "What now Smythe?" He was staring ahead, at the branches of the inclined tree, when he heard how his companion moved, dedicating him a sideway look, he saw how Sebastian stopped laying on the reclining seat and straightened his back.

Sebastian wasn't looking at him, not at first; his eyebrows were furrowed, like if he was trying to solve a problem. "I-… I've done crazy stuffs… I get it, the rush, the adrenaline…" The brunette trailed off before licking his lips, disappearing the remaining drops of wine on them. "… It's addictive… the sensation of being unstoppable… But… You are not like this." At the end, Sebastian turned his face to look at his roommate, his glassy eyes were troubled, as if he was genuinely confused and lost.

Hunter was only able to hold the stare for a few seconds, breaking the eye contact to take a sip of the bottle; at feeling the distinctive and complex drink down his throat, he cleared it uncomfortably… Sebastian still wanted to make questions.

A part of him wondered, perhaps, if he had told the whole truth from the beginning, none of this would have happened.

But as soon as that thought came, the stubborn blond pushed it aside.

It was ironic, the first time his roommate pays him attention, and he doesn't want it.

"You don't know who I am." He muttered darkly, expecting for Sebastian to understand that he won't be talking about the matter. He offered the drink back to the brunette, but Sebastian didn't take it; in fact, now the green eyed seemed more determined.

"You never do anything without a reason; you have this necessity to have everything under control and perfectly planned, nothing ever anticipates you… and… even when you seem like you lose control… when you go all… Hulk Smash!… you have your reasons…" Sebastian's voice wasn't condescending, it didn't hold any mock or sarcasm…

"…" It made Hunter drop his gaze in silence.

He didn't know how to act around this Sebastian.

"Those guys at Dalton… and that _incredibly stupid_ bet… why?" It was almost a whisper, barely heard, like a secret between the two of them.

"…" Hunter knew he could say it… just say the words and end the cheap teen melodrama… But it was _Sebastian_, the same little menace that makes him feel like he can keep fooling himself, like someday he'll be good enough for.

"Hunter."

Hunter returned to the present situation at hearing his name in that infuriatingly enticing accent, blinking and blurting out the question that has been consuming him from the moment he saw his roommate in the parking lot. "Why you care?" He faced that freckled face, honestly expecting for an answer.

Jades quickly glanced sideways, Sebastian had a nervous smile. "What you mean?"

And Hunter read him like an open book. "We aren't friends; you can't even _stand me_…"

"… So?" Sebastian shrugged in confusion, not understanding to where his roommate wanted to get.

"I just don't understand you Sebastian…Why would you risk yourself like this?" Hunter _needed_ to know his own answers, and Sebastian's fake ignorance was starting to exasperate him.

"Because you needed help?" From his part, Sebastian was perplexed by the size of Hunter's pride…. Was it really so hard for the other to accept help?

"Thompson could have killed you!"

Sebastian widened his eyes in surprise… so that was it… Hunter felt guilty… licking his lips briefly, Sebastian forced his body to relax with a deep breath. "But he didn't… is ok." He stated, in a soothing voice, that tried to calm the situation, removing slowly the bottle form the injured hands, the space was small and uncomfortable enough as it was.

"NO IS NOT!..." Not thinking about the repercussions, Hunter grabbed the wheel on an impossible tight hold that aggravated even more the bruises. "Sebastian, you can't go through life making decision that put you in danger and act as if nothing is ever going to happen! Stop being so reckless!" As every time he reprimands the other, there is some hint of fear that people confuse by exasperation, that in reality is nothing but the fear for Sebastian's wellbeing, because he knows that a future where he is not going to be able to help the other is rapidly and inevitably approaching.

There were seconds of silence, where Sebastian stared impassibly at Hunter's hands, swallowing the emotions just beneath his skin. "Are you listening to yourself?" He asked in a hiss.

"My situation is completely different." The owner of stormed turquoises answered through greeted teeth.

Obscured pair of Lapis Lazuli and defiant Jades stared at each other in the enclosed space… Until Sebastian scoffed in irony.

"Why? Why you can be reckless and I can't? What makes you so bloody special? It's because only you can be the alpha male? Huh?" For the first time since they've met, Sebastian was the one that closed the distance between them. "I'm perfectly capable to inflict pain… which is precisely why you should stop messing with me." Without another word, the brunette opened the door and got out of the car.

Hunter saw red, sick of Sebastian always being the one that runs away. "Don't turn your back on me!"

"I should have turned my back on you ages ago!" With a sonorous sound, the Parisian slammed the door.

The cold air of the night brushed against his already blushed cheeks, Sebastian inhaled enough amount of air to fill his lungs in one single breathe, it was asphyxiating… Hunter infuriated him in ways that no one had ever irritated him before.

He knows that it wasn't on purpose, it was Hunter's way of being himself… but still… that army brat always finds new ways to push his buttons.

He heard how the driver's door was being opened and closed, but he still didn't face him, instead he kept drinking from the bottle.

This night was so terrible, that not even a decent bottle of wine improved it.

It wasn't until he felt capable to cool himself, and strong enough to pretend that Hunter's stubbornness wasn't affecting him, that Sebastian turned and walked towards his roommate.

Clarington was leaning against the driver's door of the car, back resting against the cold surface, arms crossed; his features were imperturbable and unreadable, he was staring ahead, at the ravine next to them.

With careless steps, Sebastian situated next to the ashy blond, offering the bottle as a peace offering. Without looking, Hunter took the bottle mechanically.

Stealing sideway looks from the corner of his eye, and bouncing endearingly to dissipate the coldness of the night; Sebastian bit his lip until he couldn't control himself and muttered more questions. "Why is so hard for you to act like a human being?... Of what are you so afraid?" He ended up bumping lightly the strong shoulder next to him, to make sure that the other was listening.

"Hn" Hunter dropped his gaze, staring at the almost finished bottle in his hands.

… It was hard… to keep hearing everyday over and over… how everyone thought that he was deprived of human feelings, incapable of showing emotions beyond exasperation… he knows that they were mere jokes… but… when you start to hear every day the same lie… it starts to transform into your truth.

"That's no it." He finally answered.

"Yeah it is, Hunter! It's like you don't want anyone to help you because of your damn pride!..." Sighing tiredly, and running a hand through the already messy locks, Sebastian found time to drop his voice. "… Is ok you know?" He muttered.

"… What?" Hunter turned his face and found wide jades staring attentively at him.

"It's ok to commit mistakes." Sebastian softly added, the cold air of the night in combination with the effects of alcohol, reddened even more the freckled cheeks.

Hunter furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are you helping me? Why do you care?" Even if his voice was considerably hoarser, it shared the same low volume of the voice next to him.

For the billionth time Sebastian sighed again, this time he stared at the sky while doing it. "I don't know… you seem… like you kind of need it?" He dedicated a quick glance at his companion before dropping his gaze. "… I was alone… last year… I mean…" Sebastian brushed inexistent locks behind his ear. "After the whole slushie fiasco…"

"You can't compare what happened to you last year with what happened tonig-"

"Last year I almost blinded a person and pushed another to commit suicide, tonight that little game of yours with your pals is going to leave paralytic that guy named Phil." Sebastian stated as a matter of fact, crossing his arms to ease the cold.

"…" Hunter kept quiet… the Parisian was right about that matter.

And he knew damn well how difficult it must be for the other to be admitting this.

… Sebastian Smythe _never_ admits his mistakes… not like this… not so in the open... and not to _him_.

For some incompressible reason, in this fatidic night, his roommate was trying to help him… in his own annoying way.

"_Maybe I should tell him._"

At the last thought, Hunter took a mouthful of the red wine.

He didn't deserve the attention, Sebastian probably had other things to do… he shouldn't waste his time in someone like him. He should be partying with his friends in Europe, seeing movie marathons with Jeff, playing lacrosse with Richard… he was just a lost cause.

It didn't take to be a genius to get into that conclusion, just have to look at all that happened tonight.

At the scratches in Sebastian's face, and God knows what other injuries the teen had.

Maybe if he tells him, he'll finally end up pushing the other away.

The irony was… a part of him likes to have the other around.

The movement at his side caught his attention; Sebastian was slowly sliding his way down, sitting in the dirt and leaning his back against the silver car.

… He just didn't seem tired… he seemed defeated.

"I've made mistakes, and I'm not just talking about last year… actually that one is one of the many ones that adorn the mural of my messed up life… I've lost _so much_ because of my pride… I don't want the same thing to happen to you." He looked so young… hugging his legs like that…

But the bitterness that couldn't be hidden, reminded him that disregard of his looks… Sebastian lived things that most teens or even adults don't.

Sebastian was being so _damn honest_…

Hunter realized he had finished the bottle, so he threw it away, not caring where it landed.

The dizziness he felt so suddenly made him blink a couple of times, it seemed like a small earthquake was on Ohio.

Ok… he was going to do it… Sebastian deserved the truth…

Ok…

At the bile that started to travel through his throat, Hunter decided to walk forwards, only to turn on his heels and start the pace all over again.

"… Hunter?" Hunter saw how Sebastian tilted his head in confusion... and worry; the effervescent jades easily distinguished through the darkness.

You know what? No! It wasn't fair!

The bile started to burn, making his throat feel hoarse… every swallow made him grimace by the roughness.

Hunter narrowed his eyes; it wasn't fair that Sebastian started to act like this tonight of all nights.

It wasn't fair that the other was so charming and vibrant and gorgeous… so gorgeous… he can't even… it wasn't even… he can't wrap his mind over the fact that he is suddenly head over heels for that French menace!

It wasn't _fair_ because…

… His whole life he has been so damn careful to not get attached to things, and mostly people, that he'll lose…

… And out of nowhere he got attached to the only one that _for certain_… was going to despise him…

… It wasn't fair but…

… It needed to be done.

As if he has been carrying a weight way to heavy on his shoulders, Hunter exhaled and stopped his pace at a few steps from the attentive brunette. After forceful swallows, the swimmer was able to control his hoarse voice. "You want to know why I am the way I am?... Why I'm so boring? Why I always reject your invitations to _go out and have some fun_?... Why I have to go to that stupid bets? Why I have to study for hours and have perfect grades? Why I have to plan everything so it doesn't mess with my hours to study?... You want to know why I can't go to a hospital?..."

The way those deep pools were staring directly at him, it sent shivers through Sebastian's spine, he crossed his arms even more tightly to avoid fidgeting. "… Because you are afraid of needles?" The hostility rang alerts all over his mind… something wasn't right.

To his mind came the memory of Trent's rumor… but as fast as it came, he pushed it aside.

Hunter wasn't taking steroids.

He wasn't, period.

"Because I can't pay for the freaking radiographies?!"

"…" Sebastian jumped at the hasty increase of volume, but the words were what left him without words.

… What is he saying?

… He can't pay for the x rays?... His father cut him off?

With some difficulty, placing a hand on the car, Sebastian rose from the floor, having troubles to not slip in front of Clarington.

"I came to Dalton with one and only purpose…" Hunter took the final steps that made him limit with Sebastian's personal space... his breathing was heavier with each word; it was painfully obvious how hard it was for the teen to pronounce those sentences. "To win Nationals with the Warblers, and if that doesn't work… I'm out." He stated with portly retained anger.

Sebastian parted his lips in doubt, having troubles articulating the words, still trying to put together the pieces of what the disturbed teen was saying to him. "Hunter… Mr. Hoffman won't…"

"No he won't, he gave me this perfect scholarship that is going to change my life right?..." Sebastian has never heard Hunter speak with such cynicism before… and that broken half smile… It sent a dread sensation through his body… Hunter saw something in him that made the blond turn and took some steps farther, with his back towards him.

Sebastian was staring to realize that maybe the defensive hostility… the anger… it might not be at him.

Because of the position, Sebastian didn't saw the lost look in those aquamarines, but he heard the defeat, the loss of Hunter's usual pride… "It has always been my mother and I against the world… now she is alone… and she lost her job… I can't go back… she doesn't allow me… and honestly? I don't have the money… I can't find a job because if I do… I won't have enough time to study and catch up with that obnoxious ridiculous hard school… So I have to find money other way…"

Sebastian had his eyes fixated on the strong back towards him, on the almost defeated and resigned posture, on the dropped face…

Of all the things that Sebastian imagined that could have happened to the blond… he never imagined this.

And he felt… ashamed.

He didn't deserve to know this.

"So that's your reason Sebastian… you finally found your answer." Hunter faced his roommate again, this time with his hands tucked inside his pockets and expression… poorly masked, he squared his shoulders and started to approach the perplexed brunette.

"… I…"

"Surprised huh? Didn't see that one coming did ya?" Hunter tilted his head in mock, piercing eyes never leaving the slim silhouette leaning against the car. "I've never met my father, but apparently he was some big and important military man, he met my mother and long story short, they had me… He went to a mission and never came back…"

His body stiffed._ "Oh God."_ Sebastian let go a shaky breath. "… I'm sorry."

At Sebastian's genuine guilt, the ashy blond scoffed in mock, he felt drained, as if he couldn't stop what he was saying, he probably shouldn't have drunk so much of that wine. "No, no… he didn't _die_… he was married to another woman… so… my mom had no money whatsoever so she had to sell the house, and she saved the money to enlist me in the military academy… Dalton sent her a letter, and here I am… she didn't consult me, she just sent me here… far from her… where I can't help her… My only hope was to get a scholarship, be someone and get her out of that hideous place she lives."

There… he said it.

Now Sebastian can finally start to mock him because he doesn't belong to Dalton's world… and he never will.

… He knew… he was damn certain… that he wasn't to ever let Sebastian know the power he had over him, how he could never be indifferent to him… how hard it was for him to tell him "no" _(_even if it didn't seem like it_)_… He wasn't going to let him know… ever… but… he just realized how much he really wanted him.

… Now that he eradicated all improbable and ephemeral possibility.

But to Hunter's surprise, the Parisian didn't show any sign of mockery, in the contrary, he seemed more confused. "… But Harvard was interested in you…"

Sebastian commented, remembering one of Hunter's many accomplishments in the institution.

That offer put the military teen at the top of Dalton's ranking… he became the golden boy after that.

He wasn't able to make the connection of how the fact that Clarington had a difficult life and how it had anything to do with…

"Last week Harvard rejected me." Commented flatty the blond; as if he was talking about the weather, the only sign of uncomfortableness was the hand at the back of his neck.

"… That doesn't make any sense… you have…" Sebastian's eyes widened in realization. "Trent's rumor…"

The exact same rumor that forced Hunter go to court, the same rumor that stained their reputation, the same rumor that spread all over the country.

Now everything made sense.

Why Hunter retreated himself even more, spending more times in the library, in their room, barely stepping out to attend classes and extracurricular activities.

He tried to make the other loosen up, but… Hunter never welcomed his presence.

… Like now.

"Bingo!… that's why I like you…" Hunter pointed at the green eyed brunette... his eyes were clouded and torn, as if he wasn't himself. "… You are so much more than a pretty face…"

Sebastian tried to take a couple of steps back, but he ended up colliding against his car. "I'm sure that with time…"

"Time what?!" He interrupted harshly. "I don't have time Sebastian! Your stupid chubby friend of yours spread that rumor and even the other schools heard about it! My mom had to send me money to pay for the lawyer… money _she doesn't have_!"

"But we can…" Sebastian weakly insisted.

"There is nothing to do! You want to know about the guys at the parking lot? We beated Thurston High at regionals in the swim tournament, they heard about the rumor… and wanted to say hi."

At the last sneer, Sebastian had enough; he narrowed his eyes and gained composure. He doesn't have any idea of how Hunter was expecting him to react, but if it was pity what the golden boy was expecting, then he was dead wrong.

Because it was insanely unfair what was happening at his roommate, but the way he has been handling it wasn't correct.

He knows Hunter enough to discern that he was making these incredibly dangerous choices to drain his anger and troubles… it's understandable… but not healthy, and if people keep being afraid of him, then no one will be able to stop him before is too late.

"… You shouldn't have faced them alone. You shouldn't have climbed that billboard..." He stated firmly. "You should find a job, I can help you with the classes, I think that together…"

"I want you out of this!" The blond interrupted.

"… why?"

_"Goddammit Sebastian, take a hint!"_ Hunter thought at the verge of exasperation, his voice was as powerful as ever, but his eyes had an imploring glint that could make a person shut in silence. "Don't you get it? The last person I wanted to find out about this _it was you_!"

Because the moment the French finds out about his situation, the moment their difference will be too obvious to ignore.

And he wouldn't be able to pretend anymore.

At the last words almost yelled on his face, Sebastian blinked surprised… but then he covered his stupor, he swallowed forcefully the sudden ache he felt on his chest…

Of course that Hunter would think of him as a shallow kid…. It doesn't matter what he does.

"… How empty do you think I am?" Sebastian's eyes reignited with resentment. "I don't care if you had a rough life! But the way you are handling it… I'm sorry but it's not ok… Your mother won't approve it…"

"… You think that I don't know that?" Interrupted frustrated the blond.

"Clarington… you hit the bottom… and I'm going to help you, _you want it or not_… If you dare to put a foot near Lima Heights again, I'm going with you and climb that damn thing and take you with me, if you have troubles with money…" Sebastian wasn't processing his words, he wasn't thinking, he was just dealing as he always do, as every time he faces a problem… he starts to threat.

"Don't you dar-" Hunter invaded Sebastian's personal space brusquely, heated eyes full of anger. Because if Sebastian puts himself in danger again…

"… Easy bête…" Sebastian raised his hands in a mocking way of surrender, but the glint in his eyes and the sly smile gave away the act. "We'll find you a nice normal and boring part time job where you could still be a professional dick full time, and I'll help you with the subjects that trouble you… you are smart, it won't take much."

Hunter exhaled tiredly, retreating a bit ashamed of his behavior but… it was impossible for him to not be defensive in his current situation… he felt… vulnerable…overwhelmed… and at the verge of throwing up. "… You'll lose your Friday nights." He weakly stated… a last attempt to push the other away.

"… It's ok."

"It's ok?" Hunter raised an eyebrow at seeing the other shrug a shoulder casually. He knew how important for Sebastian the Friday's nights were.

"We can always find fun places to study."

Hunter dropped his eyes. "… I don't know… I'm not…" It all sounded too easy and… and nothing in his life ever is.

"Hey…" Hunter felt a tentative hand on his arm, it was faintly trembling but… it almost made him smirk, mostly when he saw his own personal pair of kryptonites so close from him. "The moment we win that National trophy, our innocence will be proved, and Trent will regret the day he opened that greasy liar mouth of his, and everyone, including those old college deans… will be calling you incessantly to apologize."

… That voice… it almost made Hunter nod in agreement.

"I still want you out of all of this."

"… Not again." Sebastian groaned tiredly while separating from the infuriating teen before he ends up smacking him. He thought they had been pass this!

"Yes Sebastian, we'll talk about this… again!" If Hunter grabbed his hair any harder, he'll end up bald. "Why are you so adamant to help me?! I'm not going to be your charity case!"

Sebastian gave him a look like he thought he was stupid.

"… I don't understand, I'm not going to give you any money." Answered Sebastian with a resigned hint in his voice, he was staring at his roommate as if he had grown another head… or was five.

Mia is a _million_ times easier to deal than Hunter!

"Why you never listen to me!? If I order you to stay out of it… you stay out of it!" At difficult times… strategies that work. Hunter approached Sebastian again, enclosing him against the car with the proximity between their bodies, but still without touching… just some parts of Sebastian's coat brushing faintly against his arms and the mere light touch of their breaths caressing their faces.

Sebastian didn't notice or paid any attention at the closeness, too occupied in rebelling against Clarington's infuriating habit of bossing him around. "Stop ordering me around! I'm not one of your subordinates!" Despite the parks of pain, the brunette searched for impulse, with his hands over the car, he supported himself and straightened, not letting the other seem taller than him.

"Then what you want to be Sebastian?" A pause, Clarington's tone changed drastically, it was steady and powerful… but it held a different shade of the usual defiance… it held hidden hope mixed with fear… but Sebastian never distinguished it.

"Huh?" Sebastian blinked without understanding, realizing the nonexistent distance between them, the shallow panting brushing and sending warmness over his face. The silver locks around the dilated pupils he never took notice before.

… When Hunter got so close?

He stopped drinking wine minutes ago, but the intoxicating breath so close from him allowed him to reminiscence the complex flavor of rich and pure silky fruit.

… Sebastian licked his lips unconsciously with the tip of his tongue, to keep under control the desperate breathes, he bit his lips merciless… the heat was devouring him.

Every single sign of acknowledge, of agitation, Hunter distinguished them with the accurateness of a predator. He wasn't thinking clear, he was drained, exhausted, with nothing but his impulses driving him to keep through the night. Sebastian has been a constant in his life since he put a foot at Dalton, no matter how hard he tries to distance himself; he always ends up having the Parisian in his mind… He is sick of that. He is tired of holding and examining his words. He is done with the uncertainty of not knowing what Sebastian is up to.

And now that the other seemed so unaffected of the fact that he doesn't even own a place to drop dead… he wants to push the limits.

… No regrets.

Hunter supported his hands on the roof of the car, on each side of his roommate, eliminating any route of escape. He narrowed his eyebrows and licked briefly his dry lips, positioning a leg between the contrary's, searching for more space to invade… but never completely pushing totally… he was playing with fire… he knew… and for the first time… he didn't give a shit.

He could feel the beat of his heart… at the verge of losing composure…

"What you want to be?... My friend? A good roommate? My buddy?... If I'm not your charity case, then I can't understand what you want me to be…" He was having troubles in deciding if he preferred to look at the glinting jades, the scattered freckles, or at the swollen soft looking lips.

Sebastian was sure that in the course of the night, he got wasted and is certainly lying on the road, unconscious and what is happening at this moment, right now, was some sort of dream… or nightmare, he hasn't made up his mind. Because Clarington, the same army brat that has made his life a constant battle field… is the same guy that moved him, more than anyone he had ever met, everyone else paled in comparison and after tonight, honestly, it only made him feel pity towards himself, because now he admires his roommate more than ever… this wasn't possible… and… he needed distance… he really did… because if this wasn't a dream, he was going to embarrass himself and… he needed to breathe.

Panting without any control whatsoever over his body, Sebastian dropped his face and closed his eyes tightly.

… Because Hunter Clarington would never be anything to him.

"…I…" He murmured quietly.

He needed to say something, a distracting remark, anything!

But his mind wasn't cooperating.

"Yeah…?"

"…" Sebastian's body stiffened at feeling a warm touch under his chin that raised gently his face, his glassy jades barely open… he felt dizzy and lightheaded…

He couldn't discern the emotions behind the gaze of those deep oceans… no one ever looked at him like that… there was desperation… as if he was really wanted…

Maybe it was a dream after all.

For the first time in his eighteen years, Hunter wasn't feeling that nagging sensation of having to control himself, to watch out his behavior… it was… addictively liberating… He can easily get used to, to be like this… close to Sebastian…

… But he needed to be closer…

Not caring about the consequences, Hunter moved close enough to almost bump his nose against the freckled one, he was starting to feel the drops of sweat conglomerating at the back of his neck, one by one. "…It seems that the cat can also lose his tongue… Tell me Sebastian… what you want me to be?" "_And you'll have it._" He didn't repress himself, and traced his hand through the freckled face, his thump smoothing faintly across the scratches.

He couldn't have enough of Sebastian's reactions, the almost imperceptible trembles, that he knows that aren't because of the wind, the un-rhythmical breaths that oddly timed the own radical pounding of his heart, the faint blush, the way his eyes remained half-lidded, the long eyelashes almost blocking the view into impossibly green eyes…

Sebastian let escape a small sigh. "… Just."

He was growing weak.

Sebastian was finally starting to lean, and Hunter never craved for more in his life.

"Mmm?" He hummed, not acknowledging the words, or lack of them from part of the green eyed, he was immersed in the thin pink lips that parted with an increasing rapidness.

With tortuously slow movements, making sure that the other wasn't going to escape, Hunter directed the hand that still was on top of the car; and he reached out his arm across the brunette's waist as he tugged him closer.

"…I…" Sebastian swallowed with difficulty; the curious fingers across his face and scratches were distracting him and clouding his mind. "… I… want…" Now they were tugging some strands of hair behind his ear.

… What was happening?

… What were they doing?

_"Sebastian, don't be a fool, you are drunk, and most important, he is drunk, he is so obviously drunk, step away and run before you ruin everything."_

He felt how his heart seemed to sink into his stomach, at imagining the disaster of tomorrow… He has been with straight guys before, and those are the type one must never spend the night with, one must leave before the sun rises in company with the hangover and denial, if not, prepare for the insults and accusations of /contagion/… And Hunter was his roommate, there was no way he could avoid the confrontation.

Hunter loved the faint shivering he felt beneath his fingertips, it turned his breathing heavy and unable to control, he almost didn't, but he noticed the flash of doubt in the clouded jades and he had to force himself to not tense. He cleared his throat in an attempt to stead his voice and catch the other's attention, placing both hands on each side of the blushed face. "You are wrong in one thing…" He wasn't aware of the uncharacteristic fondness his voice let drip. "… About what you said about me in your car… there is someone that always anticipates me…" He has always been terrible with words, so he searched for those eyes, he searched and found them… expecting to silently made the other understand what words aren't able to express.

"…"

_You._

_It fucking always has to be you._

Not containing himself anymore, he closed the remaining distance and clashed his lips against the other's, clearly distinguishing the loud sound of pressing Sebastian hardly against the car, the pressure wasn't gentle, he wasn't looking for gentleness, both of them are stubborn thick heads, Sebastian won't understand until he leaves him breathless and panting for more. And that's precisely what he was looking for. He closed his eyes and tilted his head, urgently chewing and tasting the last vestiges of wine in those lips.

He immediately felt the tension, how the other stiffed, and how Sebastian fought to retreat his face, Hunter dig his hands into the burning cheeks, trying to hold in place the defiant brunette, and the hiss he heard, reminded him of the injuries; he ignored his gentleman's instincts and took the opportunity to force his way between the swollen lips, obliging the other to quiet.

In that decisive moment, composure turned into a foreign concept, the kiss turned desperate, wet, aggressive and heavy, Hunter couldn't stop roaming, tracing his tongue over teeth, lips, tongue… everything he fucking wanted.

He barely felt the teasing graze of teeth against his lower lip, before the sudden pang of pain appeared, Sebastian had bit him, he hissed and heard the brunette gasp, before he opened his eyes, he felt a pair of hands digging into his shoulders, clawing at the thin fabric of his shirt, surely marking his skin…urging him on. Sebastian was licking the bite, not being able to control his urges to smirk stupidly, he let his impulses to continue with the lead, now with both arms enclosing the brunette, he started to kiss urgently the lovely face, he surrendered to his desires and trailed wet desperate kisses over the path of freckles, over the eyelids, beneath those eyes, on the bridge of his nose… the gasps and sighs he kept elating from parted lips, only encouraged him to roam his hands under the annoying coat, delivering open mouthed kisses to the uninjured side of the brunette's face, marveled by the contrast of his rough tongue and the incredibly smooth skin. Sebastian was panting and shaking and… it was incredible… Hunter felt the reassuring licking along his jawline, the teasing fingertips playing with the hairs at the back of his head… the small endearing bites… He sighed overwhelmed… everything was all he wanted and more…

While he trailed his hands down the elegant back, he had a sudden idea, and bending his knees a little, he positioned his hands and hoisted Sebastian up, whom didn't waste a minute to hum in agreement and straddled him with eternal legs around his waist. Hunter felt the arms around his shoulders, the brunette holding onto him tightly and close, still biting and softly moaning against his jawline; Hunter dedicated him a look, noticing how Sebastian's kissing were letting completely exposed the unmarked the pristine neck, he remembered the multiple times he heard Sebastian talk with Jeff and complain about how some guys ignored his warnings to not dare to leave marks on his body… Well… Sebastian hasn't told him any warning so… licking his lips in anticipation; he dared to press his lips against the slim fragile neck… at first, it was just a test, so he didn't begun in some specific place, just delivering small, soft, closed-mouth kisses… and it felt… incredibly good…nuzzling his way across the smooth skin, he found the other's pulse, and not containing himself, he slowly opened his mouth and begun to gently kiss the addicting skin, his warm moist tongue darting out to start a path that started on the side of the neck and ended in the collarbone…

"Don't you-…" He felt how a hand clawed lines into his shoulder blades. "…da-… re to mark me Clarington." It was hard to take the threat seriously when the Parisian menace sounded like a panting debauched mess.

Not wanting to contain it, Hunter gave a small laugh, his warm breath ghosting deliberately over the sensitive skin, making Sebastian tremble involuntarily in the act, the long legs tightening his hold as a warning; the friction made Hunter close his eyes and tug even closer the brunette, the sensation had caught him off-guard.

"I don't see you… stopping me." His voice sounded hoarser and lower than normal, his labored breathing making it hard to control.

Before the other wasted energies in a sarcastic remark, Hunter didn't waste more time and gently bit the exposed neck, enjoying the sensation of the overdriven velvety skin between his teeth, he hummed in content at starting a game of lifting the skin, savoring the salty taste before lowering it again… Probably he should be taking it easy… not pushing his luck, but he shushed his mind and started to suck gently the feverish skin… it was amazing how red it could turn after a few seconds…

"Putain ... je vous déteste."

At hearing the breathless voice, Hunter grinned like a five years old kid and stopped his fun to look at the brunette, the one that gave him a pointed look at seeing him dart his tongue to eliminate the traces of saliva in the corners of his lips… like a kid after eating a bar of chocolate.

"… What?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow confused, not understanding the grin that was starting to make him prefer the stoic version of Clarington.

"You spoke in French right? I didn't imagine it?"

Maybe Hunter was drunker than he thought. "Yes… I spoke in French… one of my native languages."

Sebastian let escape a small "Oof!" sound, at the air on his lung being suddenly knocked out, Hunter hold him tighter… if that was possible.

"I made you speak in French! I made you lose control with just my tongue!"

For a few milliseconds, Sebastian's eyes widened in realization, but immediately he narrowed them… Hunter's self-sufficient smirk was unnerving.

To Hunter, the intimidating act couldn't be more endearing, Sebastian looked everything but frightening with his cheeks flushed, eyes unfocused, pupils dilated, and the hair in odd directions.

Disregarding the threatening glint, Hunter pressed his lips against the other's, it wasn't as heavy and it didn't held the frustration than the first one, but it held the same desperation and want, he was happily distracted and immersed in the tickling sensations of wining the inner competition between them, in whom captures the other's lips, he was gently chewing Sebastian's top lip, when the green eyed placed a hand on his chest to establish some distance… the brunette gasping and sighing to mutter some words.

"… You smell bad."

"What?!"

Of all the things that little spoiled brat has to say after what they've done, he dares to say that he… smells bad?!

"… You stink." Somehow, this time, when Sebastian scrunched his nose cutely… he didn't find it as lovable as usual.

He maneuvered a little, but he was able to hold the other with one arm. "_This_" He tugged the fabric of his shirt, ignoring how it was a bit damp of sweat. "… Is sexy." He stated as serious as he could, considering he had a very real Sebastian Smythe with his infamous legs around his waist.

Sebastian dedicated him an unnerving smart ass smile accompanied by a very green and condescending look. "Because the axe bottle says it doesn't mean that is true."

"Shut up."

Without any warning, he decided that the moment was broken, and if Sebastian wasn't going to keep kissing his jawline, then he didn't have to carry the other, so he retreated his arm out of the blue.

"Hey!"

The brunette ended up colliding unceremoniously against the car in search of support.

"…bête." Sebastian murmured while he collected himself, cleaning with his hands his pants, eliminating any residue of dust on them.

Hunter watched amused how the Parisian raised the collar of his coat in an attempt to hide the marks he left, and made Sebastian curse in French.

… He made _Sebastian Smythe_ curse in French… just using his tongue.

If only he could notarize that.

He was smiling stupidly, when he heard the muttered annoyed words. "I can't believe I like someone that uses his head to break noses instead of thinking."

"So you like me?" He impulsively asked, right after those words leaved his mouth, he bit his tongue until he tasted blood… why on earth he had to ask that?!

Hunter had his hands tucked inside his pockets and head dropped, as if the asphalt was the most marvelous and interesting thing on earth, faking indifference and keeping a detached attitude. But at not hearing any response, he gave a sideway look and saw how the brunette was nervously playing with the hem of his coat, jades blinking rapidly and cheeks softly blushed.

Suddenly, the brunette inhaled a copious amount of air while he raised his head again. "… Nuh!" He shrugged a shoulder and did a dismissing gesture.

Oh.

Hunter swallowed forcefully to push down the bile rising on his throat.

… Well, that was perfect.

They didn't need to add more drama to the situation.

Obviously, Sebastian just kissed him for pity, to make him feel better; there was no way that someone like him would feel attraction towards someone that has only sixty dollars on his account.

"Yeah…" He cleared his throat annoyed at the damn bile that didn't cooperate. "… This" He motioned the two of them. "…was probably a bad idea." He rubbed his hairs at the back of his head, pulling them with more force than necessary. "_Idiot, idiot… idiot!_"

Hunter didn't dare to look at his roommate, so he didn't saw the forced smile or the drastic change in the now opaque jades. "Like the top cherry of this awful night." He just heard the uncomfortable tired voice.

The teen from Colorado assumed that the other probably wanted nothing but to stop talking about the matter.

"Agreed." He finally stated; ending drawing imaginary patterns in the asphalt and gaining enough energy to face his companion.

Sebastian stared at him for a few instants; his eyes seemed to search for something on his face.

Maybe to see how badly were his injuries?... He didn't know and frankly, he didn't care anymore.

This night has been an absolute nightmare and he wants nothing but to forget about everything and drive far away, where he doesn't feel like an utter failure and...

"Fine." Sebastian dropped his eyes, sighing with a melancholy he hasn't heard before.

Sebastian was… sad?

… why?

Wait, did he…

… is there a chance that…?

But it was too late, for when Hunter realized his theory, Sebastian was moving towards the passenger's door.

Wanting to go back to Dalton and end the night.

"…Fine." He ended up muttering. _"Is for the best… one bottle of wine and you think that he'll forget all that happened tonight? How you will always put him in danger? How little you are worth?"_

"This… never happened." Sebastian hissed with a hint of bitterness, before he got inside the car.

It took more time for Hunter to muster the courage to let go of the night, he dared to glance one last time around the place, the ravine, the reclined elm… the sky was starting to clear… the night will soon be officially over.

Maybe someday he'll return to this place and not remember what happened tonight.

How he felt genuinely free and only once in his life he truly believed in something that to him, it was nothing but weakness disguised with platonic and pointless marketing strategies to low the coefficient of society… how he was ok with his world completely turned upside down, and didn't giving a damn about the consequences…

… He won't be able to thank Sebastian enough for not judging him… for being his usual disastrous self and force him to share things that he would have never being able to share with another soul; for making him hope for a inexistent future that will never come true... but he loved to imagine.

"I'm already forgetting it." He lied to himself while he got inside the car.

With both of them enclosed in the small space, both teens refusing to look at each other, or even acknowledging the existence of the other, both of them ended staring at the front.

It wasn't until they ended sighing at unison, that they shared a sideway look.

Sebastian had his eyes glinting with unshed tears.

And then Hunter _finally _understood.

"… I need one thing… one last answer." He muttered raspy, not daring to raise his voice, or perturb the atmosphere.

"… what?"

He knew he deserved the spat.

In fact, he knew he deserved to end like the dumpster Sebastian crashed.

But he was selfish and needed one last answer.

"At Mr. Hoffman's office… when you proposed to make the tests… did you do it to blame me?"

From that day, he had spent nights awake thinking about it… darting disguised looks at his sleeping roommate, wondering if Sebastian believed in those words too.

Maybe that was the moment when he started to worry about what he felt for the other… when he realized that Smythe was the only person he cared about what he thought of him.

Sebastian didn't seem startled by the question, although he still didn't turn completely to face the swimmer; he darted to look at the front glass, thinking his answer before he dedicated a suspicious and a bit cautious look at his roommate. "If you are asking if I thought that the rumor was real then…" He rapidly wiped his nose with his sleeve before continuing. "No, I didn't… Actually… I never believed in it…" He ended up confessing, but he seemed to awake from his thoughts and changed his demeanor… turning it nonchalant. "Anyway, I proposed it to end for once and for all that stupid rumor, because my dad was going to hear about it and rant at me for weeks, such a drama… why?"

"No reason…" He felt like in all this time he wasn't able to properly breathe until now, he almost couldn't believe it… Sebastian never believed in the rumor…

"Look Sebastian… Either way, you know I'm going to be expelled after what happened tonight at Dalton right?" He needed to make the other understand, is not like he wants to hurt Sebastian more than he already did, he needed to be honest and put the cards on the table.

"… What do you mean?" The brunette turned to face him.

"I mean…" He cleared his throat and blaming the last remains of wine on his system, he took one of Sebastian's hands between his. "I mean that you shouldn't be wasting your time in me, after all-…"

… It was so embarrassing.

They seemed like one of those clichéd couples ending.

And it made Hunter feel more miserable, because Sebastian deserved much more than this.

He almost made the other cry for Christ's sake!

He had those wide eyes utterly sad and…

Hunter ended his intern rant when he felt a sudden pang of pain on one of his injured hands.

"…Shit." He muttered in pain.

"That's your only reason?"

"…" Hunter saw perplexed, how the same eyes that instants ago he saw at the verge of tears, were now glinting in threat and... danger.

Hunter knew that look; it was the same look that made him stay away from his room for hours after inviting the other to accompany him in a morning run… a Saturday.

"Or that's your excuse?" Sebastian's voice was smooth and… gentle… he was smiling and everything, the perfect contrast with the tight grip that promised to be more painful than it already was.

Hunter squared his shoulders, trying to casually pry his hands out of the grasp… but to no avail. "Sebastian I…"

"Answer me, that's your reason or your excuse?"

"… Reason! Reason!" Putting his pride aside Hunter rushed to confess, it _really_ hurt. "But..." He licked his lips anxiously. "If I get expelled, I'll have to find a way back to Colorado and you'll be-" He was torn between his worry for Sebastian and the integrity of his hands, that he didn't notice how the other sighed with relief, switching with an alarming speed his demeanor; before Hunter could even process what was happening, a pair of arms were on his neck and he had a full glorious teen on his lap, pressing the always soft lips in a sensual way, trapping his bottom lip and chewing it pleasantly… Hunter intended to hum, but at the end, he got carried away and moaned in agreement; trapping his little menace with his arms with all the intentions to don't let him go… ever… When Sebastian ended the kiss, with a chaste press of lips on the tip of his nose, Hunter trailed off after him, half-lidded turquoises chasing the laughing mouth.

… Laughing?

Hunter blinked to reality and almost groans at Sebastian's smug expression.

He got played.

"Don't worry about it captain hulk… I got everything covered."

_"Of what I'm getting into?"_

**IX**

"So you are telling me that you got frustrated after a practice with the Warblers and… torn down the gym?"

In all his experience teaching and directing the academy, Mr. Hoffman has never been so puzzled or uncertain about an event.

"… Yes." The resigned voice echoed in the wide office.

Mr. Hoffman hummed and dedicated a look at the report that has been placed on his desk. "And not only that, but also crashed your car against a dumpster?" The headmaster wasn't able to hold his composure and stared in disbelief at the person in front of him.

"Yes sir." The voice turned even lower.

"… Honestly Mr. Crawley, I don't have any idea of how should I proceed after your confession." Stated frankly the dean, interlacing his hands in a pensive gesture… he honestly didn't know how to approach the situation.

It was the first time that he had problems of this magnitude with a professor, more precisely, with an instructor; thank goodness he didn't hire the man as a full time professor.

"I don't blame you Sir I… I have problems processing it too." Mr. Crawley weakly answered, he took form the pocket of his suit a handkerchief and dried the sweat forming on his forehead with it.

Mr. Hoffman gave him a worried look. "Are you ok? Did the kids do something in particular or-?"

At mentioning the word /kids/ the instructor almost fell of his chair. "No!" Realizing the particularly worried look from his superior, Mr. Crawley cleared his throat and with a nervous laugh he straightened himself, unconsciously scratching his arm, he should listen to his sister and stop buying suits of third hand. "No, no, no… no… they are terrific! All of them! They are so talented and true artistes… th-… they are truly… incredibly Sir." He had trouble finding the words that could describe that group of… hormones sacs.

As every time he hears a praise towards his boys, the headmaster's chest inflated and his mouth formed the resemble of a smile. "Well, I'm glad to hear that, I must admit that I felt a little worried about your capacity handling them… mostly because I wasn't sure if they would have received you properly." He admitted, darting his gaze towards the shelf of trophies.

"Ohhh… they did." The man scratched even harder his arm… Long gone was the arrogance from yesterday, the hidden sarcasm was the last vestige of his usual self.

"Really? Wow, that's good!" Mr. Hoffman barked a laugh in delight, although he stopped momentarily at remembering something in particular. "... Even Smythe?" He tilted his head in suspicion.

For a few seconds, Mr. Crawley stared at the man in complete silence and not moving a muscle of his face.

"Specifically him." He stated dryly.

"Well I'm pleasantly surprised… I always knew that kid could change and reach his full potential." Mr. Hoffman was rubbing with his index his chin, pensive and content.

"…he truly is something."

"Yeah… Anyway…" The headmaster's voice dropped and his features turned more serious. "… I think that in view of the extent of the damages, I have to discuss the procedures with the board."

"I understand sir." Mr. Crawley stared at his own interlaced hands, wondering for how long he'll have to endure this conversation.

"I'll try to speak in your favor, now that I know how well you accommodated with the students… I'll see what I can do; besides, it requires bravery to admit the mistakes we commit." There was a hint of sympathy in the dean's tone; it made the instructor raise his gaze again.

"… and I'm truly sorry."

"I know, but you must have in mind that if the board doesn't agree with me…"

"I know."

"I'm afraid that there won't be anything that I could do."

**X**

He was _furious_!

It was unconceivable! Unthinkable! A stain to his reputation that will last forever!

Mr. Crawley walked down the hall of the academy, with hurried steps; his current anatomy wasn't made for the rhythm of the pace, so he ended up breathless and panting, drops of sweat already on his face, slipping the obsolete glasses through his prominent nose.

At distinguishing a tall and lean silhouette leaning casually against the solitary stairs near the entrance, he huffed in indignation.

"You must be ecstatic to hear that your little prank is going to leave me unemployed."

A white smile that exposed a row of perfect teeth in complete alignment; the owner casually tucked his hands inside his pockets and effortlessly kept the pace of the man, needless to say, he had the legs to do it.

"Oh don't worry old man, I won't let that happen." Sebastian placed a hand in the shortest man shoulder and shook him playfully.

Mr. Crawley didn't dare to remove the hand, letting the other drag him to the entrance, too busy in watching suspiciously _(_withfear_)_ at the same teen that in the course of a few hours of meeting him, had ruined his life. "… How? And… why?"

… And that smile didn't calm him.

"I have my ways and…" Sebastian faked being in thought; the instructor came to the conclusion that the foreign brunette acted according to impulsive ideas, and that the dangerous fact about the teen lies in the accuracy he had to get whatever he wanted... He didn't want to be near the authentic Parisian for when the careless boy felt bored. "I think you still could be useful for me in the future..." When they arrived the parking lot, Sebastian stopped the man. "I already deposited what we agreed… and a little bonus."

"Why?"

Mr. Crawley saw puzzled how the green eyed looked at his watch… he felt a shiver run through his spine when the other grinned in mischief.

"Over there." Sebastian pointed at…

He recognized his car; he saw how it entered his camp of vision and was moving towards them… Who was driving it? How they opened it?... What was going on?!

… Wait a minute… that couldn't be his car! There must me some mistake! His car wasn't crashed when he parked it!

"Some arrangements have to be made to make the story believable." He heard the unnervingly smooth voice at his side.

Enough!

He was putting that devil fag kid on his place!

But his heated words were stopped the moment he recognized another teen getting out of his car.

At ranking with his eyes the other boy, that was hardly a boy anymore; kids these days must be eating some kind of poison that makes them develop so fast.

"Mr. Clarington…" He exhaled resigned… today he definitively shouldn't have woken up. "I should have known that you were in this too."

At difference of the other teen, Clarington at least had the decency to mask better his amusement.

"Yeah… you should have."

**End.**

A/N: Thank you for reading! You guys are amazing and deserve tons of cheesecakes with Nutella on top! (Gosh I'm so hungry.)


End file.
